Symphony of Hatred
by Void Walker
Summary: Dark, mocking laughter echoed in his soul. His eyes shone with barely restrained power. He raised a glowing hand, and blood pured from his fingers. Yet it wasn t blood, it was Hate. And then the laughter stopped, and the daemons whimpered in fear.
1. Prologue

**Symphony of Hatred**

**M for gore, mentions of genocide, mass torture, eugenesic practices, and fundamentalist, ultrafascist regimes. It´s a Warhammer 40000 crossover, what did you expect?  
**

**Summary:** This galaxy is like a symphony of hatred, child, played by the wails of untold billions and the laughter of dark gods. It was only a matter of time before we had to play our part.

**Prologue**

Souther Rim, Unknown Space.

Ten Millemia. For ten millemia had Magos Biologis Teronv kept watch over this backwater world, so far in the rim of the galaxy that not even the beacon of the Astronomicon could guide the great fleets of mankind to this forgotten corner. For ten millemia he had guided the growth and evolution of the men and woman below his ancient vessel, carefully following the instructions given in person to him by the very Ominisiah.

His task was a simple as it was ambitious. The Great Ominisiah, blessed be his name, had told him of the inmaterium, of the terrible beings that called themselves gods and preyed on the physic energies of all that feels. He and a hundred other members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, handpicked by the Ominisiah, had come here with ten Emperor class Battleships, loaded with the most virulent and powerful psychic sensitive men and women of the Imperium as well as those bearers of unusual resistance to psychic influence, gathered by the silent sisters in their black ships as they followed the expeditionary fleets of the primarchs.

The project had been the greatest undertaking in selective breeding and genetic manipulation in the history of mankind, a project that was meant to surpass even the creation of the blessed primarchs and the astartes.

To create a new breed of psykers, immune to the taint of the warp. A psyker capable of drawing from the endless energy of the inmaterium, but deaf to the maddening whispers of what lied beyond. Even more, to ensure that these psychic traits were dominant, so eventually the gene could be passed on to all mankind trough crossbreeding.

And then mankind would be capable of embracing it's full psychic potential, without fearing the beings that dwelled in the warp or their taint.

The project had started in disaster. Six of the battleships had been lost in transit trough the inmaterium and other three had been compromised when their Geller fields suffered malfunctions. Two of them had to be scuttled, completely overrun by mad psykers and other, terrible things.

The other had to be purged of almost 60 of it's personnel, and after recovering all valuable cargo, was scuttled too.

With them, invaluable amounts of equipment, including the virus bombs they had brought to cleanse the world should the project go out of hand.

With hardly any staff left, having lost most the psychic guards created by the Ominisiah himself to help keep the psykers in check, and with all astropathic messages to the Imperium left unanswered, It had seemed that the project was doomed. But were his fellow magos despaired, some even committing suicide, he endured. This project was the will of the Ominisiah, and he would complete it, by any means necessary.

He and his brothers built improvised extasis chambers, and mind wiped all of the psykers. After that, trough endless years in extasis chambers, they were indoctrinated with the rudiments of culture and civilization, and then sent planet side. The first centuries were violent and difficult. Thousands became tainted, worshipping blood thirsty gods and summoning horrors with their powers, while the pschic resistant waged wars against them, armed with crude weapons. It was evident that of the project was to continue, something had to be done.

And it came to Teronv.

It was so simple. What better way to control psykers, who lived in a world were the supernatural could become real, than trough religion. He knew that it was against the Imperial Truth and the machine cult, but if it would help make the will of the Ominisiah, then it had to be attempted, besides, how could he fail and face the Ominisiah? Returning to the Imperium after such a failure was unthinkable.

So some volunteers of the crew were sent planet side, and began preaching a hand crafted religion, that shunned the belief in dark gods and the misuse of psichic powers, while encouraging crossbreeding between psykers and resistance bearers.

The massive weapons of the battleship were trailed on the world, and after the missive terawatt lances burned thousands of worshippers of those dark gods to cinders like the wrath of a mighty god, it became easy to guide the development of the world as they saw fit.

For five millemia Teronv guided the development of the world like that, the mind of the Merciless God of the Stars. Alas, five millemia is a long time. His brethren and the crew of the ship died one by one, despite their prolonged stances in the extasis chambers, and slowly, the God of the Stars was left without anybody to aim it's lances, to maintain it's mighty reactors or repair it's hull.

Only trough excruciating enhancements and the terror of failing his Ominisiah did Teronv outlive his brethren, until the rotten remains of his human body were little more than a few pounds among the mass of wires and artificial organs. But even so, his mind slowly fell prey to the passage of time. At times he forgot that he served the Ominisiah, even believing, in increasingly longer moment of insanity, that he truly was the God of the Stars.

In those dark times, his inhuman body sat on the command chair of the bridge, watching the development of the world. Sometimes, his maddened mind would punish without reason, destroying mighty empires that rose on the surface on a whim, but the weapons and power source of the ship, even thought they were some of the finest technology the Imperium had to offer, built during the dark age, slowly crumbled to rust and lack of maintenance.

Slowly the God of the Stars became weaker and weaker, the air inside the ship becoming stale as the filters failed and dust settled on everything. Teronv, in his moments of lucidity, fought an endless war against the rust that crawled trough every surface of the ship...but it was useless. The God of the Stars fell silent, and the world below forgot him.

For the last four millemia Teronv had lied immobile on this seat, his only company the bones of old crewmembers and the rusty shells of ancient servitors. At times the screen of the bridge would flicker, the impressive technology of his ancestor refusing to give in to it's inevitable demise.

And now, it happened again. Teronv´s wasted body creaked, it's servos groaning as he raised his eyes, two multifaceted rubies that saw in every single band of the electromagnetic spectrum, to the sight on screen.

Two men were fighting. The screen flickered on and off, but it was easy for Teronv´s eyes to distinguish the energies they wielded. Psikers. Powerful ones. One of them was tainted, Teronv noted, it´s energy a dark purple that crackled in every spectrum with bizarre shadows and formless horrors. As the God of the Stars, he had seen such a thing many times. He sent the order to the machine spirit of the vessel to bring it's weapons to bear upon the tainted psyker, but the machine just answered with silence.

Teronv was forced to watch the battle, as the psykers fought each other. He expected the other to go insane, to become tainted after enduring such exposure to the horror of the warp.

But the formless horrors and shadows washed trough the psyker, snarling in frustration, as he used his power to turn the wood of the forest around him in a weapon of destruction. The tainted psyker was loosing ground, it's energy damaging physically his enemy, with great bolts of purple lighting but unable to destroy his soul, which to Teronv eyes would have appeared as a purple lighting consuming his body.

Finally the tainted psyker was impaled by two lances of wood, his dark energy crackling, trying uselessly to taint the power that animated them, and he was finished with a great ball of flame from the untainted one.

The victorious psyker turned his back on the blazing carcass, and stumbled away, leaving behind a valley crated by the devastation of their battle.

The screen failed, and Teronv processed the information.

He just saw a psyker, a powerful one directly faced with the taint of the warp and coming out of it unchanged. The sight awakened an ancient memory, and Teronv knew what had to be done.

He raised himself from his seat with great effort, four millemia of dust rising with him, and walked trough the crumbling, dust filled hallways of the ship, until he arrived to were the warp engine lied.

For two months he worked relentlessly on the ancient machinery, his own body at the verge of shutting down, until he managed what he wanted.

A protocol used by Adeptus Mechanicus vessels during the dark age of technology, when the use of astropaths was rare and dangerous, the warp core of a ship could be overloaded, and if done right, the a window of opportunity was created during which a broadcast could be sent and received by any astropath, or even any normal receiver station near a warp rift. It was a desperate protocol, because the warp would always invariably consume the vessel, but when an exploration vessel could find a STC or a potential threat to mankind and find itself unable to transmit it, it was well worth the sacrifice.

Teronv finished coding the message, with the highest priority encryption he was capable of use, and with the flick of one his mechadendrites, the warp core exploded, consuming him.

But it didn't matter, for he had done the Ominisiah´s will and unknown to him, with his death had gone the only living, untainted man who remembered the Ominisiah when he walked amongst the living.

Through all the galaxy his message was heard as a long wail tearing trough the warp. The Astropaths of the Imperium heard, but the incredible ancient encryption defied even the most knowledgeable members of the mechanicus. Soon the Imperium had other, more pressing matters, and the message was forgotten, to all but a few…

…and to four dwellers of the warp, whose knowledge deciphered the message like child's play, and turned their eyes to that, minuscule, backwater world

An in it, their awesome power reached to the tainted remains of a man, whose bones and flesh were still burning with hatred and the power of the warp.

The dark gods laughed, as they finally found the chance to rid themselves of the only hope for true victory for the slowly crumbling Imperium. Even if it took them another ten millemia, with this threat gone, chaos would ultimate victory would be certain, and be able to turn it's eyes to more entertaining foes.

**Two Hundred Years Latter**

Itachi was raised as a weapon. Weapons knew no fear. They just killed. But even he, traitor, kinslayer, had retained a piece of his humanity, shriveled and tainted both by his crimes and by the masters he served. And the small piece of humanity was quaking in fear right now, as the unforgiving gaze of his unliving ancestor fell upon him.

"Y_ou failed again child? And you call yourself uchiha? Bring me the vessel of the nine tails, all i asked from you. A bastard child half your age, untouched by the grace of the dark ones, rejected by his peers, weak in mind and unable to even fathom the power inside of him." _Said the eternally rotting carcass, in a dark, low whisper, like the wind of a graveyard, wails of pure hatred mingled with it, as the souls claimed by the ancient Uchiha cried in torment from inside his twisted body, sitting on it's dark throne of black iron and bone, with the eight pointed star engraved on its skeletical fake, a mark of the terrible powers he served, his eyes ablaze with the eldritch energies that maintained his unnatural state of existence. A blackened bony hand, rags of putrescent flesh hanging from it, worms coiling between them, pointed at Itachi, and its fingertip crackled with purple lighting.

_"Tell me worm-child, do you wish to die? Do you wish your soul to be another one plaything of the dark ones? Because if so, i can make it happen" _Whispered the terrible being.

It was only the fact that Itachi was only a shell of a man what kept him from crumbling at the sound, let alone the meaning of Madara the Unliving´s words. Itachi was no fool, but he couldn't even fathom who the dark ones were, let alone their incomprehensible power. All he knew was that the Uchiha were all chosen by them, gifted by them with the sharingan to be their herald in the elemental nations. But the fact that a even the Unliving feared them was more than enough to justify being terrified by the prospect of their punishment.

Had he truly knew who the dark ones were, he would had been far more than just terrified.

"N-no my lord. Please, i beg your forgiveness. I live to serve the dark ones and you." He said, trying to please the Unliving, but with all the genuine fear a man like Itachi could muster.

The Unliving made a strange noise, a screech of bone and ancient flesh that could have posed as a pleased nod, and lowered its hand, the dark energy retreating from his fingertips.

_"There may be yet hope for you child. Dark ones have spoken to me. The Imperium-of-beyond is coming to this world, to claim our kind to the service of their corpse-emperor. But we can´t let that happen. This world has to be blessed by chaos, we are too powerful, too great a race to be mere slaves to their crumbling empire. The dark ones will give us the place we rightfully deserve in this galaxy. To lead mankind in the unlimited freedom of chaos. And above all shinobi, we blessed Uchiha will be there, as the dark ones right hand, together with the likes of the immortal warriors that served them for the last ten millemia. Isn't that what your heart yearns for child? Freedom? to no longer be a weapon to anybody but yourself?"_ Said the Unliving, it's grave-whisper voice speaking directly to Itachi´s dark, minuscule soul, wrapping around it like a snake and exposing his deepest desires.

Itachi stared at the purple, blazing eyes of the Unliving, mesmerized, as the eldritch flames showed him all his heart's desire. He saw himself, in world of endless millions, cutting them down like a cruel god, their hot blood spilling upon his body as he reveled in the thrill of death. Not death for a mission, or in service of other masters, but death for the sake of death. Endless mountains of flesh and bone for the blade that was Uchiha Itachi to test his sharpness.

That was why he was raised. That was why weapons existed. To kill.

_"You can have that freedom child, but not if you fail. Go to the others and tell them the biding of the dark ones, for in this last mission, Pain will no lead the red dawn, but you, as is you right as a Uchiha. The Kyuubi vessel must be captured before the next full moon, Raze Konoha to the ground, spill the blood of all who oppose you in the name of the dark ones if you have to. The time of subtleties is past. We are mighty, but without the gateway to the realm of the dark ones, we will fall. And with us all hope of freedom for this world."_

"I will my lord. The vessel will be here with time to spare. Even if it means burning the elemental nations to the ground." Said Itachi "But...what about Sasuke, my lord?" He asked, showing another piece of the tattered remains of his soul.

"_Ahh...let him be. If you meet him, don't fight him. The dark ones have great plans for him...great plans indeed." _Said the Unliving.

Itachi nodded. If his brother was in the dark ones schemed then he was pleased. After all, weren't the Uchiha their manifestation upon this world?

"I will leave now, my lord." Itachi said, raising himself from his knelling position and turning his back on the Unliving.

_"Ah...before you go. Here is something to ensure your victory, young one." _said the Unliving. Itachi turned to look at him, only to see a great bolt of dark power rushing towards him, extending from the Unliving skeletal hand.

The bolt it him, and Uchiha Itachi was no more, replaced by something far more sinister.

II

Naruto was broken. Every part of his body ached, his blood was seeping from uncountable gashes, his eyes were glazed and unfocused as he stumbled trough the forest, keeping a hand above his navel to keep his own guts from spilling to the ground from the massive wound he suffered at the hands of Kisame and his cursed sword. He had been separated from Yamato and Hinata in his pursuit of Sasuke, only to come face to face with Itachi and Kisame. It hand taken him every piece of cunning and skill he had to survive the ordeal, and even then, he was left like this. It was only a timely replacement with a kage bunshin which kept him from being taken by Akatsuki, as Itachi and Kisame readied themselves to take his body to whatever kami dammed fate those bastards had prepared for him.

But above all the wounds, above all the blood he lost, what hurt the most was seeing how utterly weak he was. They toyed with him from the beginning, and they will give him the illusion of landing a blow, only to counter his attacks in the last moment. They humiliated him.

Naruto stumbled even more, and came to rest against a tree, trying to regain a little breath, but his dying body would not have that. His legs gave away, and he slided down the tree, sitting against it. He raised his eyes to the sky, the dark night only interrupted by the shine of the stars, which were as cold and uncaring as the first winter he spent in the open, back when he was a mere child, five years old and kicked from the orphanage.

The heat was leaving him. His life was slipping away. But with death came clarity of mind, something he seldom had, tormented as he was by his drive to always be the strong one, the one person in which everyone could rely.

'This is it...dying alone, in a forest...so fitting for a failure like me...' He thought bitterly, ashamed at the inconsequential existence he led.

'Defeat...after defeat...after defeat. Why i can never win when it truly matters? The Bastard left because i was to weak to put him in his place...and now i was too weak to eve keep myself alive...If only i had been stronger...if...if only...' Naruto's eyes fluttered and he fell into that state of existence that lies between life and death.

He was in the dark hallway of his nightmares, but now it was shattered. The ceilings had holes in them, from witch a maddening purple light shone. dark, shapeless horrors, wavering between etherealness and reality squandered around him, snarling at him with huge hateful eyes and wails on tongues of unimaginable evil shouted at him from every corner of the terrible realm, while far away, beyond the chorus of horrible words, he heard laughter, a dark and cruel laughter, mocking everything in this maddening realm.

The laughter of the dark gods.

Naruto stared terrified at the abominations, and the moment his eyes rested on them, they became even more real. He closed his eyes, he put his hands over his ears trying to close himself of the horrible wails, but they only became stronger, hammering directly into his mind, trying to shatter the very core of his existence. Then, when the wails were reaching their crescendo, when Naruto´s mind was beginning to make out the meaning behind the tormented wails, and with that comprehension to loss his soul to the terror of the inmaterium, they stopped.

Naruto stood there, trembling, in that no place between reality and the other side, fearing the he would open his eyes and come again to face the soul wracking terror, for an eternity, until he gathered all his willpower, and in a feat of courage that outweighed anything he had ever done in his life, he opened his eyes.

The formless horrors were no more, the wails had gone, and the maddening light was now dim and devoid of it´s mind shattering quality. He looked around, still trembling from the previous ordeal, and saw that a red mist had filled the hallways, moving like an ethereal sea around him. The red sea moved to the holes of purple light, and the purple light seemed to recoil against it, like an animal lashing against something fearsome.

Naruto averted his eyes from the play of lights, as it seemed to hurt his eyes and make his head spin even worse that already was.

He made some unsure steps, but it was long before he managed to get used to the dark hallways, as there was always some strange sight in the corner of his eye, a cold shiver running down his spine, or a dark whisper on his ear. This place wreaked havoc on every sense of his body, and kept him from regaining full control of his mind, still recovering from the awesome mental assault he had endured.

Finally his mind regained it´s focus, although he still jumped at the strange sensations that the realm caused him.

"This...i know this place" He said to himself, and his voice rolled out his mouth like a gust of blue fire, forming the image of a meeting with the bane of his existence. Unsurprised at the fact that even talking became an exercise in strangeness in here, he tried to remember the path he had once walked, confused as he was by the changes in this, what he had believed to be his inner realm.

Time flowed oddly in the realm, and Naruto could not tell if the walk had taken him instants or an eternity, but finally he came to face the golden gate beyond which laid the room of the seal.

Naruto didn't remember the gate. It was something beatiful, in contrast with the abominations he had witnessed. Warriors of epic proportions were pictured in it, fighting all kind of strange beings, clad in amazing armors. In the center of the gate was another warrior, whose size and majestuosity made the others seem mere children in comparison, but it's form was broken, shattered like some amazing blow had hit the gate. Only the sword arm of the holy warrior was left intact, wielding as sword that seemed made of pure fire. Naruto noticed how the gate seemed to calm his overwhelmed senses, how the strange beings at the corner of his eyes had left, retreating into the deeps of the maddening realm.

Naruto extended a hand to the gate. It was warm to the touch, and suddenly the gate creaked open.

The vast chamber of the seal was there, the only place of the realm unchanged by his near death.

The chamber had always been a dark place, filled with a sense of dread, of bestial fury, directed at everything but nothing at the same time, but now, the fury seemed to have a sense of purpose, as the dark red mist that rolled around him marched out of the chamber, like a spectral army to wage war to the purple maddening lights that shone from the gashes in the realm. It washed around him, and Naruto could sense it, it's hatred and anger, but it didn't affect him like the first time he had been there, when he had almost been suffocated by the weight of such purposeless rage.

Naruto walked trough the vast chamber, and came to a stop in front of the bars of the cage that held the source of his grief, the reason why he had been hunted down and brought to his current state of near death.

The red eyes that plagued his nightmares opened beyond the bars, glowing with the same fury of always.

"**Child..so you are here. You resisted the lure of the inmaterium. I am most...surprised." **Said the beast, in that strangely polite yet utterly authoritarian tone that Naruto remembered.

"What happened? Am i dead?" Asked Naruto to the demon. He wanted to scream, to curse it like he always did, but the horrors he had witnessed and the shame of his defeat at the hands of Itachi and Akatsuki had left him to exhausted to do anything but speak in a low, tired whisper.

"**Almost, i believe. Our mind realm is crumbling, and with it, our defense against the dark ones" **Said the beast.

"Our mind realm?" asked Naruto, noticing how the demon spoke of themselves as one.

"**Yes child, our. Two minds inhabit your body, and two minds shape its reflection on the warp" **Said the beast, it's tails flicking behind him, as they released more of the red mist that rolled out of the chamber.

"The warp? the dark ones? I don't understand." said Naruto

**"There are things that a man should not have to understand, child. But you are one with me, and without this knowledge, we may very well fall to the horrors that lie beyond. For ten millemia I dwelled in this world. Don't bother asking what I am, or how I came to be here, for I don't know. But I dreamed, and I hated. I don't know why I call it the inmaterium, I don't know the dark ones. But I know I hate them. I hate them and their servants. I hate their names, I hate their symbols, I hate their realm, and above all I hate their laughter that mocks every second of my existence. I know that as long as they exist I cannot have peace. My dreams tell me that they dwell in the realm beyond, a realm of mind and energy, of ideas and passions, that is the warp or inmaterium, as my dreams tell me. Every living thing exists in their realm, as a reflection. This place of dark hallways is our reflection on the warp and on those reflections they feed, and as they do, they taint the souls of man in the real world, leading them to madness and act of unspeakable horror. And when they taint enough, their servants, those horrors that assaulted you and some far more terrible, might take complete hold of a man's soul and use it as a tool, a conduct they can use to become real, and then feed on the flesh as well as the soul. Countless worlds, civilizations even, far mightier and wiser than anything you can fathom have been wiped out or become mere pawns for their amusement.**

**And now they want to do the same to this world, by using me as their tool…even though I cannot know remember why…they hate me as much as I hate them…they want to rid me of the only thing I have left, to turn me into their servant." **Said the beast, its voice raising with every word, it's red, enraged eyes growing glazed and unfocused.

Then Naruto noticed it. The Kyuubi no yoko was insane, in every sense of the word. It's eyes flickered like it was having a waking dream, and suddenly it snarled, more of that red mist flowing like a tsunami from that beast.

"**BUT THEY WILL FAIL! I AM THE SWORD OF MANKIND! I AM HATRED! THE FIRE THAT PURGES THE TAINT! I WILL ERASE THEM FROM EXISTENCE!"** yelled the creature in a fearsome growl.

The Kyuubi´s eyes regained their lucidity, and turned to naruto.

"**You child. Bastard son of a tainted man. I hate you, and the blood in your veins…but I will put my hatred aside. You didn't give in to the warp before, despite the fact that you are son of a traitor against all that lives. We must purge this world of taint child. And then we will find a way to purge the stars, you and I…yes we will…"**

"What do you mean bastard son of a tainted man?! Did you knew my father? Tell me demon!" shouted Naruto, enraged at the beast.

The demons eyes widened, before it snarled again, red energy forming around Naruto, and suddenly trying to choke him

"**Demon…Demon…DEMON! ****ME?! You dare to call me demon?! You!...I would destroy you utterly if I could, bastard child…but you and I are one now…I will have to endure…compared to an eternity of torment at the hands of the Hated Ones, you are a mere annoyance" **Said the beast, allowing the power that was choking Naruto to dissipate.

Naruto fell to his knees, panting. The feeling of that power had been terrifying. Unlike the maddening attack he endured from the warp, which had threatened with ending his sanity and his sense of self, the red energy of the Kyuubi had threatened with oblivion. Absolute, utter oblivion, the erasing of all that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was unsure if he would be capable of enduring any more of this. A few hours before, he had been a prideful teen, thinking he was going to save the day and bring a lost friend to the village…but now, he had faced such shameful defeat, such terrible powers, such maddening horrors. The small part of his mind not spent in recovering from his brush with absolute destruction knew that he would never be the same again.

"**Your father sealed me in you, using the blood of a hundred maidens and summoning a facet of one of the dark ones. I don't know how I know this, for all I can know is hatred and my dreams, but I know that the so called forth was tainted to the core, a pawn of the dark ones since childhood, his very existence plotted for that moment were he would have to seal me within you. Like they did with you, a mere vessel to hold me until they were prepared to harvest me. But they underestimated my power, my hatred for them! And they underestimated you, it seems…you should have been a frail, pathetic shell, with a mind assaulted by horrors and maddening whispers at all times, so when they came for you you will go like a sheep to the slaughterhouse. Yet you are oddly resilient to their influence. It would seem that not even the plans of the Hated ones are beyond the possibility of human failure…and you might very well become the greatest of their failures." **

Naruto processed the words of the beast. His father was the fourth? He was a servant of those…Horrors that had assaulted him? He had been doomed from the start, a mere pawn of a war between things he couldn´t comprehend?

"No. No…NO! I am not a bastard! I am not a pawn! I am Uzumaki Naruto! I am the future hokage, I protected the leaf from you!" Shouted Naruto angrily at the demon, blue energy gathering around him, crackling.

"**Is that what you think? A village of taint! I am the one who hates, the flaming sword! I was protecting all mankind from traitors and mutants like your father and those cursed Uchihas!" **Yelled the beast, it's red energy becoming thicker, and advancing towards Naruto.

"Liar! You demon! Do you think I would believe you over my village? You just want me to destroy them!" snarled Naruto, his energy clashing against the wall of red power that now rose in front of him.

"**BASTARD CHILD, LET ME SHOW YOU THEN!!" **Growled the Kyuubi, its voice now a potent and dark, the hatred on it's words so thick that it seeped from his mouth like crimson blood.

The wall of Kyuubi´s power suddenly exploded in a multitude of tendrils, and lashed against Naruto, overwhelming the power that he had gathered and wrapping once again around him.

Then Naruto saw them. The horrors. Ten millemia of horrors, of crimes so heinous that Naruto could hardly believe that there were men capable of such things. He saw men and women, crucified on eight pointed stars, their blood used in unholy rituals to summon hideous creatures. He saw wars. Wars were a few brave men fought against those horrors, only to fall at the feet of their terrible summoners. He saw how the skies opened and rained down awesome destruction upon those tainted madmen, and how for a time there was peace.

But then the skies stopped raining their justice and war came again to the world. The crimes of old repeated themselves, but now the few brave men were many, and their powers challenged those of the madmen. The hidden villages were built, and the apparition of that taint became rarer and rarer.

And then he saw a man, with the eyes of a Hyuuga, bathing in the blood of innocent, praying to dark gods in foul tongues. He saw that man's eyes transform and become an Uchiha, and then continue committing acts of unspeakable evil. Everything the man touched became tainted, every pure thing was violated by his very presence. He saw the leaf, years prior his birth, a village were the streets were adorned with the rotten carcasses of those who defied the man, covered day and night by a mist of hatred and blood. The shame horrors that he had seen before, that almost had destroyed his sense of self appeared like flickers in the dark alleyways of the ruined village, the sheer vileness of the man slowly erasing the boundaries of reality, while hundreds of chained men and women built a massive throne for that man, a throne of black iron and bone, adorned with a eight pointed star.

He saw light coming to the leaf, in the shape of man. The man raised the very forest against the tainted Uchiha, and soon the village was torn apart as the two fought. Their battle lasted days, moving trough the village into the forest, from mountains to deserts, each using powers of the like Naruto could hardly imagine. Finally the two faced each other at the shores of a river, their bodies broken and exhausted. The Uchiha summoned all of his hatred, giving it form of purple lighting, from were the horrors of the warp wailed and snarled at the other man. But the man resisted their maddening wails, and finally defeated the Uchiha, burning him to cinders with a massive, with hot fireball, and then left, and became the first hokage.

The vision moved several years into the future, and he saw an orphan, looking just like him, attempting to become a ninja but failing every time. He saw the boy wallow in hatred as he was scorned and laughed at. The boy failed again and again, until tired of all the mocking, he left the village. He stumbled trough the forest, lost and hungry, until he arrived at the same river were the Uchiha fought the First. The wind whispered to him, and he followed the whispers until he found a cave, were a pair of blazing purple eyes awaited.

Two years later the child returned to the leaf, powerful beyond measure. He seemed to be virtuous and courageous, but when alone, he too would pray to dark gods. He would leave the village at night, and commit the same acts of evil as his the Uchiha, all it the name of those dark, bloodthirsty gods. He filled his skin with foul, horrible tattoos, written in the blood of those he killed without mercy. The child grew, and became hokage, nobody suspecting of his true nature…then Naruto saw something...

"NO!! STOP IT! STOP IT!" he yelled, he cried, he trashed against the red charka holding him in place, but the kyuubi was a being of hate and dreams, not mercy.

Naruto saw the man, the fourth, his father, slaughtering a whole village and offering their hearts to his dark gods. A single girl, hardly thirteen years old was spared. The fourth bound her, and inscribed the same tattoos he had on her skin with the fresh blood of her own mother. He gouged her eyes and cut her arms and legs, and then took her to that dark cave were the whispers of the wind had led him years ago.

Naruto was now crying openly, sobbing desperately as he saw the unspeakable horrors the man committed upon the girl.

His mother.

Then came the Kyuubi, and the fourth began the last act of his terrible deceit. He appealed at the council, saying with mock regret how only trough vast human sacrifice could the Kyuubi be defeated. The elders despaired and argued, but the Fourth's act was so convincing, that they truly believed that there was no other hope. ANBU were sent to the village, capturing young girls as the hokage requested. A hundred they were, sent to that dark cave were the fourth said only he could perform the ritual that would stop the Kyuubi.

What followed was even more horrible. He now understood the hatred of the Kyuubi, he now understood clearly why every single follower of those dark gods had to be utterly destroyed. At times, Naruto had been hateful at the villagers for the way they treated him, but what he saw made him think that he should have deserved worse, much worse.

The fourth gutted the girl he had defiled, taking Naruto from her womb and leaving her to die without a single mark of remorse, and then he slitted the throat of every single of the other girls, using them to fill a fountain made with the bones of the people he had killed during his life. In there Naruto was baptized with the blood of those innocent people. For hours the fourth chanted prayers of worship to his vile gods, offering Naruto in mind, soul and body to them.

Finally, the foul ritual finished, and the fourth returned to the leaf, seeing the Kyuubi rampaging trough the village, it's hate filled eyes seeking him, the source of the corruption that had awakened it from it's dreams.

The Kyuubi leveled it's eyes to the fourth, and with a monstrous growl that destroyed buildings, charged at him. The fourth eyes widened at the power of his foe. The whispers hadn't warned him that such power existed, let alone such power opposing him. But he steeled himself. The dark gods had promised power beyond his wildest imaginations, the rule of the very stars, and he would not fail them.

Raising Naruto, who was covered in the dried blood of his unholy baptism, he began to chant the foul litanies that the wind had whispered to him.

The Kyuubi continued it's charge, it's tails lashing in mad fury, their awesome power destroying every they touched, erasing the very soul of the men and women that tried in vain to stop him.

The fourth litany grew desperate as he saw the beast closing on him, until with a maddening wail, reality was torn apart by the words, and the horrible shape of the Shinigami appeared. But Naruto knew better now, the dreams of the Kyuubi having shown him the myriad shapes the dark ones took, and the uncountable servants they had. A being of the warp, surrounded by horrors and the purple, tainted energy, it chuckled darkly at the Kyuubi, taunting it in a language whose words were painful to hear.

The Kyuubi launched itself at the apparition, foaming red boiling hatred from it's mouth, and the two clashed in a shower of light.

The red energy surrounding Naruto dissipated, and he stood still, his face hanging from his shoulders as he looked at his reflection on the sallow waters of the seal chamber.

"**Time flows oddly in the inmaterium. If my battle with the so called shinigami lasted a second of millemia I can´t tell, but at end it managed to seal me in you…you were tainted from birth, but I cleansed you my energy is an anathema to everything the Dark Gods stand for, at it managed to cleanse you…as for the fourth…I ensured he didn't escape my rage…my energy lashed against him while I charged the Shinigami, and his soul was shattered, after all, his usefulness to the Dark Ones had passed, and they felt no need to shield him from my wrath." **Said the beast, voiced dripping satisfaction.

Naruto didn't hear, as he continued to look at his reflection with hollow eyes.

"**Those who hunt you are servants of the dark gods. We can't allow the to get us, or all this world will fall prey to them." **Said the Kyuubi again, trying to get a reaction from Naruto.

Naruto slowly raised his eyes towards the Kyuubi. He was a bastard child, created to fit the plans of some terrible powers.

But he also was Naruto Uzumaki. He had lived and he had endured were other would have broken. He had heard the wails of the warp and survived, he had faced oblivion at the hands of the Kyuubi. He managed to escape from two of the worst, most powerful criminals in the elemental nations.

Naruto knew he had two choices. He could break and become a puppet of fate, or he could fight like he always did.

"What can we do now?" was all Naruto said.

The Kyuubi made something akin to a grin.

"**Our body is dying, and with it, the barriers that separate our soul from the rest of the warp. I can try to heal us, but between keeping the horrors in check and keeping you alive, my power is not enough. You will have to help me." **Said the Kyuubi

"How?"

"**The golden gate is the frontier of my domain. Beyond it, I can only project a minuscule fraction of my power, that's why even through the rest of our soul realm crumbles, this place remains intact. Trying to keep the horrors beyond the gate at bay it's very taxing, and because of this, I cannot stabilize your body…you will have to go outside, and destroy the horrors invading our realm…while I use my power to heal you."**

"What? But I just came from there! Those things…I cannot fight those things…and the wails…" Despite Naruto's best efforts at bravery, the memory of his exposure to the warp was enough to make his resolve weaken.

"**This is were you chose your destiny child. The wails cannot harm you if you don't pay attention to them, and the horrors are just as powerful as weak you are, besides, I will protect you as best as I can…or perhaps you will be more content surrendering to them? Like your cursed father did?"** Said the Kyuubi, receiving a dark glare from Naruto.

"Don't you ever… talk about…that again" he said, his blood boiling. He wanted to forget the shame of how he was conceived, and if it meant destroying every single horror of the warp he would at least try.

Naruto turned his back to the cage, and left.

"**Child, take some of my power with you…some of the horrors may be more than you can resist on your own" **Said the beast. Red charka enveloped Naruto's hands, taking the shape of great claws, crackling with red lighting.

"**Hate them. Hatred is the only thing that will truly vanquish them. The moment you hesitate in your hatred, is the moment when they will take your soul."** Said the Kyuubi, as the golden gates parted to let Naruto pass, to a battlefield of the like few mortal had ever step on.

Next Chapter: Naruto faces his worst nightmares, while far away; a fleet departs, to bring the grim future of the 41 millemium to konoha. The Symphony of Hatred rages on!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writting it, there was lacking a good warhammer crossover, with all the mindless "Naruto becomes space marine" crap . Unlike my other histories, wich are on hiatus for now, i will try hard to update this one, however getting a dregree on physics is fairly time consuming these days, so the updates can be a little slow. Expect severe gore, as well as a fairly dark plot...it´s warhammer 40000 after all, however naruto will remain quite mentally balanced considering the things he will face, so it isn´t a dark naruto fic. He won´t be as overly brigth thoug. Specially after learning of his...birth. Do not expect pairings. There will be of curse, hints at the characters emotions and crushes, but with all they knew crumbling around them, The naruto crew will be way to busy trying to stay alive for romance.

Please review, and even flame at your hearts content. I write mostly for my own enjoyement, but if your criticism is constructive i can improve, as for the flames, well, they give me a good laugh


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

**Segmentum Solar, High orbit around Titan**

On the outside, Lord Inquisitor Marion was a cold rough man. His face was square, with the powerful jaws of a seasoned warrior, and a single, massive burnt mark covering the left side of his face, tendrils of scarred flesh extending from the circular burn to every direction on his face, the aftermath of a duel with a Chaos Sorcerer. He was bald, his head crowned with the litany of detestation tattooed in his scalp, and his eyes were an icy grey color that seemed be judging to damnation all what they saw.

There was no such thing as innocence for Marion, just degrees of guilt.

And Aeniss knew that her particular degree of guilt was damn close to whatever line the inquisitor used when deciding whether to shot something on sight. She didn't fool herself thinking that Marion had any attachment to her, despite the fact that she had been his prime interrogator and nominal successor for over ten years. She was a psyker, a inherently tainted being, a mutant only tolerated in the measure she could further mankind's glory, and after so long she didn't need to use her physic powers to know just how much Marion disliked her.

In fact, the man disliked pretty much anything. No matter how cold and rough he looked on the outside, Marion was far, far colder on the inside. Only by erasing from existence all xeno, heretic, and mutant on his path would Marion finally rest, and he lived only to serve the Emperor.

Not mankind, but the Emperor.

Marion was the inquisitor that more exterminatus orders had executed in the last two hundred years, and he had, literally, the blood of millions on his hands. His name was spoken in whispers amongst the lower ranking members of the Ordo Hereticus, and his spectacular and ruthless cleansings of heresies all around the Imperium were used as examples to the new maids of the sisters of battle and interrogators of the proper way of dealing with taint.

Unlike most inquisitors, who took full advantage of their status and led a life of luxury, Marion was stoic to the extreme, and those under his command were expected to follow suit. His personal vessel, the _Merciless Wrath_ was devoid of the traditional gothic extravaganza present on almost all ships of the imperium.

Only the ominous stylized Latin I of the inquisition and the double headed eagle of the God-Emperor of Mankind marked the black painted hull, and the ship glided trough space like a phantom of death, it's four kilometer length filed with massive lance batteries and other weapons capable of laying waste to ships twice it's size.

The same could be said of the inside of the vessel, it's hallways dark and ominous, as if somehow Inquisitor Marion believed a few lights would tax the massive plasma reactors of the ship. It was not very gratifying to work for the inquisitor, and most of the time, it made Aeniss though that maybe she would had better luck as sanctioned psyker attached to a Imperial Guard regiment.

Yeah, right now, Cachatcan or Cadia sounded a lot better that being under the freezing glare of the Inquisitor.

"Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" He asked, looking at the report on his augmentic hand, a souvenir of a Khorne berserker many years ago, and then looking back at Aeniss.

To her credit, she didn't flinch. Aeniss was a delta level psyker, with enough power to do some rather spectacular feats in the heat of battle, and with enough training as to not being reduced to the state of near constant madness of most sanctioned psyker. Of course, she was forced to sleep in a room full of purity seals, and confess to the ship ecclesiarch twice a day, but those were minor inconveniences compared to the fate of most psykers in the Imperium.

However, during her training and her ten years campaigning for the inquisition on some of the worst nests of heresy of the 40th millemium she had seen and heard things more disturbing than the inquisitor's cold voice and hard glare.

Although not by far.

"My lord, deciphering Adeptus Mechanicus messages is…a difficult endeavor to say the least. It took me six months of using my true sight to unravel the meaning behind their strange code, and the efforts of our astropaths were formidable. I apologize for the delay, but as you see, we are still on time to act." She said. The use of her True sight was a dangerous endeavor. By concentrating, she could unravel the meaning of any and all symbolism, language, or written text…however, as she had been told many a times during training, knowledge on the ways of the Enemy is a weakness, and even mundane books and symbols could overwhelm her with their meaning if she wasn't careful. The sight had to be exercised with caution, as Aeniss was fully aware of the damming knowledge's that are hidden in the galaxy, just waiting for one such as her to find them and lose their minds in the process.

"Those fools of the Mechanicus…do they really think the Blessed Emperor would task one of their kind with such a task? A world of psykers? This is obviously a plot of the Great Enemy, and they are going to fall straight for it." Marion's voice was filled with contempt. As an ultraorthodox inquisitor, he had a great deal of suspicion about the Mechanicus secret rites, and that why he spent considerable resources monitoring their most suspicious activities. If it wasn't for their status on the Imperium, as holders of all of its technology and industrial capabilities, Marion and a horde of other inquisitors would have long ago tore their order apart for heresy.

Aeniss did not comment. She herself did not have strong feelings against the Mechanicus although the Tech-priests strange technologies and bizarre mindsets were disconcerting to her psyker part, however the history of a ten millemia project ordered before the Horus Heresy by the Emperor on a remote world outside explored space sounded truly far fetched…what interest could possibly had the Great Enemy in luring a Mechanicus task force that far away from any know sources of chaos activity was a mystery to her.

"Inform the Navigator. Make him plot a warp course to rendezvous with the Mechanicus fleet, and send a message to the segmetum command, requisitioning any combat ready troops and ships. We will join the Mechanicus task-force…and if it comes to it, we will make sure any taint is cleansed without mercy." Said the Marion, his eyes shining with that strange spark of zealous bloodlust he got wherever he was about to bring battle to the enemies of man.

"My lord, are you sure? The Mechanicus may not take kindly our intromission…" Aeniss asked politely. She knew that the inquisitor only tolerated her because of her usefulness, and it didn't take a psyker to know that the man despised her. Psikers, were after all, mutants, no matter how useful they were. Still, as interrogator, her life was pretty much tied to the inquisitor. If he died or failed on a mission, she could, and would be held accountable for allowing the death of her master. And she would die too if the Mechanicus decided that the Merciless presence wasn't welcome, as powerful as the vessel was, the Mechanicus had technology on their ships from the dark age, technology so valuable as to be worth entire worlds. The Merciless, and by extension herself, would be erased if they presented themselves without proper care.

Let it not be said that Aeniss fought only for herself. On the contrary, she was a stalwart defended of mankind, and frying heretics with warp lighting was truly satisfying for her, but death, for a powerful psyker, was far from a nice prospect.

The longer she could live, the better.

"Do not question me, Aeniss. We are His majesty the God-Emperor of Man's Inquisition. The contents of this message, although most likely to be false, could change the face of the Imperium, they would not dare deny us our presence on this expedition." Said Marion, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Knowing better than to annoy the lord inquisitor, whose augmentic arm was capable of grabbing his ceremonial bolter, pointing it at her, and turning her head of into a bloody pulp faster that she could gather enough power as to lit a match, she bowed and left to execute his orders.

As she crossed the door to the command bridge of the Merciless, she felt an all too familiar shiver run trough her spine. A psyker of her power was gifted with a limited form of prescience, and such shivers were its most usual manifestation. Since the decoding of that message, those sensations had become increasingly frequent.

Perhaps it was good time for a confession.

**Souther Rim, Location ??**

Uzumaki Naruto had known fear before. As a child, he was afraid of older people, because they were unusually cruel to him. The meeting with the kyuubi had been a terrifying experience, as he was faced with a creature that only by the intervention of some dark, mysterious and bloody ritual was stopped from destroying konoha utterly. When he fought Gaara, he was sure there were few things as frightening as the berserker vessel. But all of those fears had been conquered, trough sheer determination, or more likely because his only choice was to stand to them or die. As it was, there was a single thing that Naruto feared, and that was helplessness. To know he had no hand to play in the events unfolding in front of him had become, during his short fifteen years of life, his worst fear.

That is, until a few hours…or was it days? The place were naruto´s near death had sent him was a place meant to break the soul of anything that feels, a place were only terror and despair could exist.

It had been easy to leave the presence of the kyuubi, infused by the creature awesome hatred and its horrid revelations. He had crossed the Golden Gate, his hands crackling with power and his eyes blinded with hate towards the creatures that lied beyond, servants of the same cruel, mocking gods that his so-called father bloodily worshiped.

But as the Gate closed behind him, he was no more The Sword and The Flame´s vessel. He was no longer Mankind´s Hatred made flesh. He was Uzumaki Naruto, a mere teenager, and the warp was vast and terrible. Many far, far, _far_ greater men had succumbed to it.

And now he felt so very small. The wails of the warp had assaulted him the moment he crossed the gate, and the red tide of power that had fought the maddening lights of the imaterium was now gone, leaving him fully exposed to their mind-twisting nature.

Narutos eyes flickered madly from one side of the hallway to the other, a numbing tide of sensations assaulting him at every second. Visions on the corner of his eyes, whispers in familiar language at his ears, shivers and sudden waves of heat running trough his body. He had only managed to take a few steps away from the gate before the power of the kyuubi all but banished from his body, and with it, his resolve.

Only a small hazy red aura covered his hands, warm and comforting, but wholly insufficient to overcome the sheer mental exhaustion that came with just standing still in the realm

"_**Child, your shape is the core of the realm. With my power being used to heal your physical body, the horrors of the warp are free to roam this place, and they will be drawn to you. If you are destroyed, then the realm will be undone, and your body will become a gateway of flesh and bone from which the horrors can pour into the physical realm, using my power and yours as fuel. The small amount of energy I can spare to you will defend you from being tainted by the very touch of the horrors, but the rest is up to you. You must survive until I can fully repair your body and close the gaps that make us vulnerable to the warp." **_Said the voice of the kyuubi, resonating from the gate behind him.

"W-What? B-but?" stuttered Naruto, turning towards the gate, only to see it closed. The broken face of the massive warrior carved on it seemed to be looking at him, while all the other warriors were glaring at him with their golden, stone eyes.

"_**Hate them child! Your only option here is battle! You are going to face the very worst enemies of man, of all you love! Will you let them live? Will you allow them to feast on our souls and then on the souls of your friends? If you do…even your father would be a greater man…at least he didn't flinch when I came to cast judgment upon his cursed self." **_The voice of the kyuubi was harsh and cold, charged with contempt, even despite the gate separating Naruto from the beast.

Naruto had been subject of many a disappointed stare, of many curses and contemptuous words, but no other had ever hit him as hard as the words of the kyuubi, and the stare of the warriors depicted on the battle. Suddenly, the wails of the warp, the maddening lights, and the horrors at the edge of his vision seemed to be harmless when compared with the weight of those images of holy defenders of man looking at him with disappointment and distaste.

It was like in those golden eyes and rough square faces, had been engraved the full weight and power of the entire human race, as if those eyes bore the will of uncountable souls, each and every one disgusted at the pathetic child that had been forced to endure as the vessel of their avatar.

"I…I will fight! You'll see, everybody will see! i am not like that…that worm! I will fight here!" He said hesitating at first, and then with more confidence. The faces of the warriors grew pleased, and with each word, the wails of the warp sounded even louder and harsher. The warmness from the kyuubi´s power on his hands grew, and it became like a raging fire that heated his body with raw power.

Naruto turned his back to the gate, and looked at the endless corridor extending in front of him, the purple light on the many holes in the black stone wavering angrily. It was still painful to look at, but he forced himself to look defiant.

"Come for me! I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I kick all of your asses!" shouted Naruto. In his mind, he had just made an incredibly awesome pose and defied those cursed things that dwelled in there to come and try to get him.

In reality, he had just done something truly, truly stupid.

Naruto´s pose of defiance was shattered when from every corner of the realm a dark, booming laugh came, making Naruto flinch at the sheer malevolence and power that it carried.

And then, all hell broke loose.

Literally.

The laughter grew more powerful, and with it, a thousand inhuman screeches and howls started to assault Naruto, coming from the hallways in front of him. Naruto nervously fell in a battle stance, his burning hands raised in front of him, ready to tear anything that came his way with kyuubi´s power.

Finally, the laughter and the howls passed, replaced with a slow rumbling sound coming from the corridor.

"They can be much scarier than Garaa..." Said Naruto to himself, and for a moment, he swore that the tormented wails of the warp became a chorus of mocking laughter.

Then, from the dark corridor, Naruto saw them.

It was a literal stampede of bestial horrors, mutated humanoids, and pulsating masses of putrescent flesh, each of and every one of them charging at Naruto while howling from misshapen mouths and glaring with purple blazing eyes.

"...on a second thought" he muttered to himself, quickly panicking. He turned to run towards the gate, but the freezing glares of the carved warriors stopped him from doing so.

He turned around again, seeing the horde closing on him. Whit speed born out of desperation, he crossed his hands in the familiar kage bunshing seal instinctively.

The charka surged trough his body, focusing on his hands, were it mixed with kyuubi´s power, and ten clones appeared in front of Naruto, unlike any clones Naruto ever created.

They were overly muscular, standing on their fours like a predator. Red eyes stared at the horde, while they grinned a predatory smile, with sharp long teeth. Their hair was red and floated unnaturally like a flaming crow over their heads, and they were completely naked.

Naruto had no time to contemplated the strange effects that the power kyuubi lent him had on his clones before they stood up, and let out a horrid howl that drowned for a second every sound on the realm, and then, with a explosion of red charka, they launched themselves at the horde like missiles of red hatred, tearing trough the front ranks in a shower of black daemon blood and putrid flesh. The horde swallowed them, and continued their charge, but Naruto could still hear inhuman cries of pain and a dark laughter that sounded uncannily like his own beyond the howls of the daemons coming towards him.

Naruto made the seal again, this time summoning only two clones, witch almost immediately tried to charge at the horde.

"Wait! Come here you morons!" he yelled desperately. He needed those clones to cast the only jutsu he knew that would be destructive enough as to keep that horde from killing him instantly.

The clones turned their head towards him, snarling, and then in a burst of speed were at his side.

"**Commands us, Master" **They said at unison, in a warped voice that sounded like Naruto, yet different.

Naruto only extended his hand, and the clones understood. The horde was closing in fast, only a hundred meters or so from were Naruto stood, however, it seemed to have slowed down considerably, and the very, very disturbing laughter coming from its direction told naruto that those kyuubi-enhanced clones had something to do with it.

The two clones near him did not waste any time. They began moving their clawed hands over Naruto´s own, and a small swirling ball started taking shape. Naruto focused more charka desperately, as the horde came closer and closer.

The ball grew and began to take a red glow, as the clones grinned ferally and began to mutter something under their breaths. Naruto was unnerved by them, somewhat aware that those clones were more the kyuubi's creation than his own, but he had no time to ponder the matter as the ball on his hand began to crackle with angry red lighting.

"What are you doing?! Put the nature manipulation!" He yelled at one of the clones, panicking at the prospect of failing to complete his attack

"**Our Nature is Hate, master!" **Answered the clone, grinning at Naruto.

The ball was now almost solid, of such a deep crimson It was almost black. Tendrils of red lighting were lashing from it as it spun on Naruto´s hands, and Naruto found himself unable to pour more charka into the ball.

"This better work you idiots!" He said to the clones, before bending his legs, preparing himself to charge the horde.

The tow clones stood at his sides, with the same predatory grin as always, and said.

"**Do not worry master! These creatures are no match for us!" **They said.

Naruto gave a sideways glance to the crazy clones, unnerved by their attitude. They didn't act like him, nor did they act like the kyuubi…it was odd to say the least

The horde was now very close. Naruto, gulped, and with a cry, he ran towards them, the glowing ball of hatred on his hand and the two mad clones at his side roaring like berserkers.

"**WE ARE THE SWORD OF MANKIND! WE ARE THE FIRE THAT PURGES THE TAINT!" **They yelled as they ran past Naruto and clashed against the horde surrounded by red charka, making daemon blood explode every were.

Naruto continued forward, all on his mind having being reduced to that fateful charge that would decide his fate.

A massive daemon, a snake like thing with two bladed arms protruding from its jaw and a lolling tongue dripping some purple substance broke from the front rank of the horde, it six purple eyes glaring madly at Naruto while a inhuman howl of anticipation broke trough its misshapen mouth.

The snake thing raised its head from the ground, looming over Naruto as its body trampled other smaller daemons in it's attempt to get to Naruto first.

Seeing the massive drooling mouth looming over him, Naruto channeled chakra to his feet. He somersaulted above the snake, and stuck to the ceiling of the hallway, while he continued to run forward. The daemons below him jumped and snarled at him, some of them throwing balls of purple fire that Naruto artfully dodged, while he extended the ball with the red rasengan on his hand towards them, wasps of red lighting burning the demons below into nothingness.

Naruto looked below him and saw that there was no end to the horde, each side of the corridor full of horrors as far as his view could reach.

"Damn! VERY WELL! YOU WANT UZUMAKI NARUTO! THEN YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" he shouted

Chakra began to swirl at his feet, and in a suicidal move, he released it, shooting towards the horde below, bringing the red ball towards the daemon covered floor.

"HATRED RELEASE! RASENSHURIKEN!" He yelled, thinking on the fly on a name for the strange rasengan created by the kyuubi infused clones.

The ball collided with the sea of daemon flesh, and then all went white.

It was like a small nuclear explosion. The daemons on Naruto´s path were vaporized immediately, and when the ball finally collided with the floor, it exploded with a shockwave of red charka that burned to crisps everything on it's path, extending to every direction of the corridors, red lighting lashing in every direction angrily as the ball spun against the ground, exploding over and over again in massive shockwaves while Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to shield them from the brilliance of the jutsu.

Finally the ball stopped spinning and then, it exploded for real. Naruto was thrown painfully against the ceiling and then fell to the ground again. He was left sprawled on the slick floor, groaning as the superheated stone burnt him, but unable to move from the pain.

Finally he felt two hands grab him and lift him. He opened his eyes groggily, and looked around.

There was nothing. The floors and walls glowed red hot as the stone like material dissipated the heat from the explosion, and the daemon horde was reduced to piles of ash covering the floor, a mist of vapor covering the halls with the pestilent smell of burnt daemon.

Two of the kyuubi clones were holding him, grinning sadistically.

"**That was masterful, lord! These creatures had no hope against Man's power" **Said the clone.

Naruto was too shaken to respond, occupied as he was by the amazing attack he just performed. That thing made the rasenshuriken look like a academy trick.

Though he was hurting like hell. No, that was not a proper way to say it. A pain so strong that even your soul hurt had simply no name.

"H-how?" he asked raspily. His body was strangely devoid of injuries, but the pain was all too real.

The clones smiled widely.

"**We are Hate, you are hate's vessel…its power vanished these wretched creatures, but master is not yet trained to wield the full power of Man" **Said the clone

Naruto was about to question the clone's cryptic words, but suddenly they let go of him, allowing him to fall against to the still burning floor face down.

He groaned, trying to look hatefully at the clones but ended up glaring at their feet.

"**A Dark one is coming…"** said a clone to the other, its grin vanishing. Naruto heard a loud noise approaching

Thump…Thump…Thump….THUMP

"_**ARRRRRRGGHHHHH!!" **_the howl was terrifying, but Naruto was feeling too much pain to care.

"**We must defend Master" **He heard a clone say. Naruto attempted to raise his head to look at them, but it was useless, it hurt way, way too much.

"_**GRAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAGGHHHHH!! LOKT MAREN ET NOR KORNHE!!" **_ Something howled in an inhuman voice, speaking on a strange tongue. Naruto did not know why, but the last word sent a shiver trough his body, and made his pain multiply ten fold.

"**DIE SPAWN OF CHAOS! IN THE NAME OF MANKIND!!" **He heard a clone shout.

A massive metallic sound resonated trough the hallway, coupled with the a pair of tearing sounds. A howl followed, echoed by another war cry of a clone.

A poof sound was heard, telling Naruto that a clone had been dispelled.

"**DAMN YOU BEAST! YOU WILL FALL TO OUR FEET! NO CREATURE CAN STAND THE WRATH OF MAN!" **yelled a clone.

"_**WHA HAHA! ERNOTM LEART MARESH? UP SO LIERKING? BAKNER!!" **_Said the inhuman voice, in a tone that Naruto could only label as mocking.

Another loud metallic sound, and then a howl of pain. Two metallic sounds in rapid succession and then another poof.

Thump...thump….thump…

Naruto groaned, feeling that for some reason, now would be a very good moment to try and stand. He rolled his body, and managed to look upwards. His eyes widened in fear when he saw a huge, inhumanly muscled red scaly creature raising the largest axe he had ever seen above him, ready to chop him in half.

The axe began its downward arc, and Naruto cursed himself, closing his eyes as he waited for the inevitable.

Suddenly he felt cold, and the pain was gone. He waited for an undetermined amount of time, and opened his eyes.

The night sky of the elemental nations greeted him, and after blinking a few times in confusion he raised his hands to look at them. They were bloody, yes, but the blood was dry. He looked over at himself, astonished. There were not much of his clothes left, but his body was uninjured and most important of all, there were no horrid daemons around.

He tried to stand up, using the tree he had been sitting against as support, as he was fairly disoriented.

Finally, he stood up looking around him. He was in the middle of a forest, just like he had been after the fight with Itachi and Kisame. There was no pain, no wails tearing at his soul, and no demons trying to chop him in half.

"Ughh…that was one messed up dream…." He said to himself.

"_**A dream, child?" **_He heard a familiar voice speaking in his head.

His eyes widened, and he promptly fainted on the spot.

A/N The second chapter of symphony of hatred is finished. Im sorry is it wasn't as great as the first, but it is difficult to tie warhammer darkness with naruto´s character without turning him into a emo or arrogant bastard, something I don't wanna do.

I am officially requesting a beta. English is not my first language, and none of my friends are better at it than me, so if you want to help other to be able to read this without grammatical and orthographic horrors, then PM me.

Oh, and in order to help those that don't have very extensive base of warhammer knowledge or none at all enjoy this fic, ill be posting a reference chapter of sorts with pertinent information about the warhammer universe.

**Screen Surfer: **As you see, your question has been anwered. There will no be astartes on this fic for a long while. I don´t like them very much. They are cool like a gun, but not very interesting to write about, and honestly, the imperial guard and sisters of battle are more likely to make a presence. As for other races, they will come in time, but for now I think that poor naruto has enough on his hands with chaos and the imperium.

**Gogulu: **Marines are NOT immortal. They age, albeit at a very slow rate, as it was show on the horus heresy books. Even trough teorically they can´t die of old age, the very naure of their work means that none of them has ever lived more than a millemia, except the chaos marines that live in a different time frame thanks to the warp, and the oldest one in a dreadnought is like four millemia old. No one of them was around when the emperor was still alive. Machine spirits are the AI and main computers of imperial machinery, if the harware is damaged, then the spirit will die.

To the rest thank you. I took notice of your suggestion and tried to improve upon them. I think that the conversations, albeit few, are less convoluted this chapter, but that is for you to decide. As for the grammar, that is something I cannot improve without a proper beta reader.

As for the nature of the kyuubi…many of you must be guessing, but well, wait and see. At any rate, rest assured that it´s presence will not mean that naruo will have a easy road in front of him. The good thing of warhammer, is that no matter how uber you think of something, there always is something more powerful, and naruto is just an ignorant, yet persitent, fifteen years old with a couple of tricks. He will have to endure much mind rape in this fic before amounting to anything.

But hey, if you enjoy warhammer, you enjoy mind rape—


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**Terana System, Southern Rim**

Lord Inquisitor Marion had seen much in his life. From entire world turned nest of pestilent daemon flesh that screamed words of madness from light-years around themselves, to little children becoming avatars of terrible, dark powers capable of snapping in half a imperator class titan with the flick of a wrist.

But even so he was not prepared for the sheer amount of resources the adeptus was dedicating to the operation Second Born, as the intercepted files refereed to it.

As soon as his ship cleared warp space into the Terana system, a Ad-mech controlled system far in the southern edge of the imperium, he was greeted by a impressive sight.

Dozens of Mars-class battleships, hundreds of strike cruisers, carriers, transport ships, and other, bizarre vessels that he could even begin to classify were in orbit around the blackened, polluted ball of Terana Prime, oddly enough the only detectable stellar body in the system apart from the small white dwarf on it's center.

Leading the massive Fleet was the most impressive vessel he had even seen. At twenty-five kilometers in length and built like a monstrous, space faring bolter, painted in the rust red of Ad-Mech and sprouting countless lance batteries amongst it's length like the spikes of some hellish creature, the ship dwarfed even the battleships surrounding it.

That was not a simple task force, but a full fledged crusader battlefleet. The military might that the Mechanicus had committed to this endeavor was something that even Marion had hardly suspected they possessed, let alone be capable of mobilizing in such a short notice.

"Lord Inquisitor! We are being targeted by their weapons. Six thousand firing vectors are locked on us and raising!" Exclaimed the sensor officer, with as much emotion as was possible for a mind-wiped, psy-indoctrinated menial, which meant that the only thing that allowed to discern the urgency on his voice was the slightly higher volume than normal.

Marion immediately began barking orders left and right. He had been too confident on the cursed witch foul sorceries, and because of that he now was faced with the very real chance of utter annihilation. If Aeniss hadn't misled him saying that the message spoke of a "task force" instead of a full fledged fleet he would have waited for his reinforcements before proceeding to rendezvous with the Ad-Mech..

"Activate void shields! Start evasive maneuvers, and broadcast Inquisitorial code in every band!" He shouted angrily. "And send for the witch NOW!" Two of the storm troopers tasked with guarding the ship in case of boarding immediately left towards the sealed chamber were Aeniss spent most of her day, knowing full well who Marion meant by witch.

"You go first." Said Gorgue, trying to sound professional, as they stared at the thick, plated door to Aeniss chamber. In it was engraved the double headed eagle of the god-emperor , and a wide array of arcane symbols used by the ecclesiarchy and the inquisition for purification, mostly litanies to the Emperor in archaic high-gothic.

"What? No way! You do it!" Storm trooper training be dammed to hell, the last thing Rocky "the Brick" Alekien needed was to enter that Emperor-forsaken place.

"You bloody coward…." Muttered Gorgue lowly. "The brick" made honor to his name, and Gorgue was more of the sneaky type of guys, so arguing with the ridiculously muscular brick was out of the question.

"Okay, on the count of three?"

"fine" Agreed the brick gruffly

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzAAAAP!

Gorgue couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh, as he saw "the brick" sprawled on the floor, a rather menacing Aeniss towering over him with her hand extended, small wisps of blue energy floating around it.

He, like every storm trooper and non mind-wiped personnel that crossed Aeniss, knew exactly how much of a pain was to be hit by that. It didn't hurt physically, but it gave a hell of a headache, as well as some other, _embarrassing_ side effects, and Aeniss was far too liberal on it's use.

So he did what any smart guy would have done, and allowed "the brick" to enter the room alone. The guy after all had the record for mind Zaps (as they called it) of all the entire storm trooper detachment under Inquisitor Marion's command, so Gorgue reasoned that one more would do little harm.

"What do you want?" hissed Aeniss. The damn storm troopers were an annoyance. They spoke behind her back; they lusted for her body and envied her powers. They insisted in treating her like some foul mutant, and she was forced to put them in their place. A little shock to their brain does no lasting damage, but it went a long way towards ensuring that they respected her.

Under the great shadow of the Inquisitor Marion, the crew of the merciless forgot that she was an interrogator, second in command only to Marion, just because she didn't go around making a mess of the hallways with bolter rounds.

Besides the purity seals messed up wither perceptions, and put her into a very agitated state. The dreams she had while in warp transit didn't help much her mood either.

Gorgue stood upright, his hellgun hoisted on his shoulder, and spoke in his most disciplined voice, which for a storm trooper was rather impressive.

"Lady Aeniss, we-" he took a glance at The Brick "-I am to escort you to the bridge"

Aeniss allowed her energy to dissipate, and went back inside the chamber. Picking up her psychic hood, a metal helmet that left only the lower part of her face visible and helped focus her powers and block off dark influences, she put it in place.

She left the chamber and nodded at Gorgue.

"Go"

Space tactics are slow, draw out affairs. Even in the 40th millemium, the physical realm is still bound to the laws of relativity, which means that without the use of ungodly expensive and rare technologies like teleporters, warp drives or sorcery, there was no way to do anything faster than the speed of light.

With weapons capable of effective ranges of millions of kilometers, a single volley of lance batteries could take minutes to reach the target, and non-energy weapons, like torpedoes, fighters, or kinetic rounds could take hours.

It was no surprise then that despite the impending doom looming over the merciless, there was a relative calm on the bridge of the ship. Relative, as in knowing that because of their very nature, it was impossible to actually evade a lance volley, since by the moment the light of the beam reaches the sensors of the ship, then there is a 100 chance that the beam itself has scored a hit, and with a battlefleet that size aiming at them, the first volley would vaporize the ship into nothingness.

That's why in space nobody can hear scream, not as much because of the void, but because, simply, death comes at the speed of light.

Much faster than sound, at least.

Aeniss had this in mind as he surveyed the bridge, seeing the menials and officers moving about in a deceptively calm manner. Of course, the oppressive feeling of fear and anxiety permeated the bridge, like a dull grey mist appearing to her psyker sense, and in the center of that mist, was a boiling red sun of wrath.

"Lord Marion, did you call?" she asked, taking position a behind the command throne of the ship, although minding a reasonable distance. No amount of psych power would help her against Marion…he had a fortitude, a strength of the soul born of hatred and war, of faith and zeal that made him hard to probe with her powers, and she was sure that if she were to unleash a direct assault on the man, it would be like assaulting a diamond hard fortress.

She had seen him stare into the purple maddened eyes of sorcerers mightier than herself and smirk in anticipation to the judgment he not once failed to administer. It was men and women like him who kept the imperium united, at the cost of millions of lives…whenever that was the sort of men and women that could lead the imperium to ultimate victory over the ruinous powers and the xenos, was an entirely different matter.

"Tell me _Aeniss_" his voice was cold and rough, spitting her name in a hiss "does that look like a "task force"" he said pointing at the panoramic monitor in front of him.

Aeniss was about to respond, but even her words hitched on her troath as she saw the full extent of the mechanicus fleet. The memory of endless nights pouring her senses over the mechanicus strange machine code came back. The code could be unraveled, but its complexity made impossible for her to discern the small inflections, the plays of word that would have allowed her to predict the sheer amount of resources the mechanicus had mobilized

"No sir…it seems my assessment was…lacking in precision" She said, in what in retrospective was a far too calm tone of voice. The schola telephatica tried to teach it's students to keep a tight leash on their emotions, but right now, Aeniss failed to realize just how much her calmness would irritate the already boiling Inquisitor.

"_Lacking in precision…Lacking in precision…_lacking in precision!" It took only a moment, but in a feat of agility that would have made an astartes proud, Marion turned his command throne, stood up, and made a backhanded slap to Aeniss with his augmetic arm.

The bridge crew was paralyzed as Aeniss fell to the floor, her jaw clearly broken and bleeding. A chilling cold began to invade the bridge, making all of the present shiver.

Except the inquisitor, of course.

Aeniss saw red. The power of the warp flowed trough her, filling her body. Behind her hood, her eyes began to glow with an unnatural blue light, and sparks began to dance around her body. She was not used to physical pain, at least not this kind of physical pain. Marion's blow had hurt more than anything she had ever felt.

Marion looked coldly at the witch in front of him, not bothered in the least by the aura she was exuding. Calmly, he pulled his bolter out of his holster, and leveled it at Aeniss.

"I had enough of you wi-"

"My lord, we have incoming transmission from the mechanicus flagship" Said an officer bravely, one of the non-mind wiped ones, reasoning that dealing with the enormous fleet menacing their existence was a more pressing matter for the inquisitor than his distaste towards Aeniss.

"Interrogator Aeniss, for gross incompetence, you will be secluded in your quarters until a suitable date for your execution is chosen." Marion waved at Gorgue, who took an Arbites shock baton of his belt and proceeded to use it on Aeniss, whose psychic aura collapsed the moment she was faced with Marion´s bolter and her imminent death.

Taking the unconscious psyker off the bridge, Gorgue left towards her chamber.

Marion sat back on his throne and signaled the communications officer to patch trough the Mechanicus flagship.

Immediately, the main screen shifted from the strategic overlay showing the fleet to something akin to a bundle of wires tied around two glowing spheres. The wires started to move, revealing a sickly pale face, the glowing spheres eyes for the strange cyborg.

"Inquisitorial vessel, you are under blockaded Adeptus Mechanicus territory in violation of the 65375R2 103-M33 amendment of the High council of terra regarding our autonomy. State your purpose immediately or engage warp drive to the provided coordinates. Failure to do so will result in extermination." Stated the cyborg, in a metallic, monotone voice.

"Negative Mechanicus vessel. Under Inquisitorial Authority, I am here to oversee operation Second Born, transmitting authentication codes now." Said Marion, sounding as calm and collected as a rock

The cyborg twitched for a moment, and there was a prolonged silence.

Suddenly the screen shifted, revealing a figure draped in a rust red cloak. The hood covered all and any features of the figure's face, save for the faint glow of augmetic eyes. Two mechadendrites moved lazily behind the cloaked tech-priest, while a servo-skull stared menacingly at the inquisitor.

"Inquisitor Marion, I presume?" Asked the figure. The voice was soft enough as to be impossible to discern it's gender, but it carried the same neutrality and coldness that Marion had grown to hate in the members of the Ad-Mech.

"Yes. And you will be?" Asked the inquisitor, impolitely. Marion was more of a warrior than a diplomat, specially towards those he disliked. And the Mechanicus was rather high in that, very, very long list.

"I am Fabricator General Tabris, director by the will of the Omnisiah and the high council of terra of the operation Second Born" Answered the cloaked man.

And if you had watched Marion carefully at the moment, the paling of his features was unmistakable.

A high lord of terra, here?

'Damn witch´ Was the only coherent thought running trough the inquisitor's mind at that moment.

**Souther Rim, Uncharted Space**

His throat was sore and his eyes were glazed over, his mouth filed with the unpleasant taste of bile as he rested against the cold ground. Never on his life had he felt so exhausted in mind and body. After realizing that his nightmare was real, the memories had assaulted him with a vengeance.

The term nervous breakdown was something that Naruto had seldom thought could happen to him, but it did. For what seemed an eternity he had lied there crying and cursing desperately as he remembered the horrors.

And he had lost all of his lunch when he was forced to remember his horrific conception.

Weakly he got to his knees. The forest looked odd…the first rays of light were breaking trough the dense canopy, but for Naruto, his surroundings seemed to be permeated by a dark aura, like a primal mist made to instill terror in the nightmares of men of old.

He stood up groggily after several attempts. There was a slight tremor, a sound in his ear that reminded too much of the mind shattering wails of the warp. Shadows moved at the very edge of his perception, to quick and ethereal to make him fully aware, but enough to make his already battered subconscious go into overdrive.

With the same care and trepidation he had used when he had first walked the shattered hallways of his soul, Naruto began to walk trough the ominous forest.

The taste of bile on his mouth was quickly becoming unbearable, and Naruto realized just how thirsty he was.

Past the slight tremor on his ears, he could hear the sound of flowing water not too far away. He stumbled towards the general direction, his steps showing little of the careful shinobi training he had undergone.

Then again, the Konoha academy never bothered to train their students in the ability to hear the laughter of the dark gods and not lose your sanity or being able to wield pure hatred as a weapon.

After a while he reached a small stream. Naruto went to his knees to take a ship from the cold water, but as soon as he looked at the crystalline flow, he stooped.

It was Him. The rapist. The Murderer. The Traitor.

His reflection stared back, and the rumor on his ears became stronger as it began twisting, dark, foul tattoos spreading in his other-self's face. A cruel lopsided smile appeared on the reflection, mocking him.

'_This is what you are, SON' _the voice thundered inside his mind like a sledge hammer, a voice dripping with malice and contempt.

"NO!" He shouted, punching the water.

As soon as it came, the rumor banished and the reflection in the water returned to normal.

"What…what is happening to me?" he asked to nobody in particular in a miserable tone of voice, holding his head between his hands.

"Naruto!" "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned his head to look at the two approaching figures, and despite all what he had endured, he couldn't help but smile gratefully at the sight of two familiar faces.

But the smile didn't last long.

Hyuuga Hinata was known for a great deal of things. She was the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, wielder of the byakugan, noblest of bloodlines. She was a chuunin of considerable skill and promise.

However, as much as people could say about her, they could never say that she had mastered her emotions. For experienced shinobis and even perceptive civilians, the young woman was as easy to read as an open book.

She stutters when embarrassed, she blushes easily, she seldom raises her voice. Her anger is implacable, but just as easy to predict.

So, it was no surprise to see the distraught look on her face, evident despite the slightly disturbing appearance of bulging veins spreading like snakes around her eyes, courtesy of the tremendous amounts of the power of the immaterium flowing trough her eyes.

She scanned ahead desperately while jumping trough the treetops, her eyes showing her everything around her, a power that was the one of the prime products of ten millemia of careful crossbreeding and eugenesic practices under the guidance of men from the stars.

Of course, Hyuuga Hinata did not know that, and even if she did, that would have been the last thing on her head as she landed at the shore of the small stream were a pitiful figure, covered in rags and dried blood was whispering to itself, head cradle between it's hands.

She didn't hear the sound of Yamato landing behind her as she noticed the blood stained blonde hair that the figure was gripping between it's fingers.

"Naruto!" Called Yamato behind her.

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted horrified.

Naruto let go of his head, and turned to look at them. His face was set in a expression of pure misery, of utter defeat, but he managed to smile at her. Usually, his smile never failed to send a fierce blush to her cheeks, but this smile was devoid of all of his exuberance. It was a small, weary smile that didn't reach his eyes.

And then she noticed his eyes. There was something unnatural about them, faint purplish and red slivers of light dancing inside the blue iris.

Suddenly, his smile was erased, replaced by a look of absolute fear, and then, his eyes lit up in a red burning flame, and he snarled.

"**No! Stay away!" **He growled and with a blast of red charka, Naruto sprung into action.

Petrified by the sudden aura of pure fury that Naruto was exuding, as he was shrouded crimson flames, Hinata could only watch helplessly as he leaped towards her, his hand stretched like a claw, crackling with red sparks ready to tear her apart.

Suddenly she was thrown to a side, as Yamato pushed her and raised a wooden wall to stale Naruto´s advance.

The wall buckled and blackened as Yamato held his hands against it, flinching as he tried to contain the Naruto´s onslaught.

"**We will cleanse you! The black hand of chaos will never reach your souls as long as we draw breath!" **Growled the possessed Naruto in a distorted voice that was not fully his own as the wooden wall splintered and he crashed against Yamato like a red bullet.

The two were sent crashing against several trees, destroying them and leaving a trail of crimson flame on their wake.

Hinata stood up, running towards them, and activating her byakugan. She staggered little as the aura of dreadful charka Naruto was emitting became ten times more brilliant, his figure lit up like a crimson star, bouts of red flame lashing angrily at everything around him.

The Yamato that Naruto had tackled brunt into a crisp, the smell of wood revealing it to be a replacement, while the real Yamato broke trough the canopy, lifted in a column of pure wood that Naruto wasted no time before starting to climb it using his enhanced nails, while Yamato forced spikes of wood to grow from the pillar to stops his advance, only to be burnt into nothingness by Naruto´s fiery aura.

"Naruto stop!" cried Hinata, as she saw Yamato being forced to leap from the wooden column as it fell from the sky, losing it's support as it was consumed by the fire that sprouted wherever Naruto sunk his claws.

However Naruto wasn't listening as he let out a cry on a strange tongue as he used a massive burst of red charka to push himself from the burning pillar towards the freefalling Yamato

Air bound and with a rapidly approaching Naruto, Yamato reached for a kunay, throwing it at the incoming kinchuruuki.

The red aura surrounding Naruto grew a whip like appendage, and batted away the projectile. Yamato, unable to use his techniques without direct contact to the ground, prepared for the inevitable as the blonde came face to face with him, his eyes blazing with mad fury.

He reared backwards his claw, to swipe at the man, and Yamato closed his eyes. But he felt himself hit the ground hard, yet still in one piece. He opened his eyes to see Naruto above him, clawing at thin air while snarling in a tongue Yamato could not understand.

"**Leave them be! How dare you to prey upon the son's of Man in front of our eyes!"** Naruto shouted in that distorted voice of his.

Hinata reached the burning clearing were the two had fallen, dodging the pieces of flaming wood falling from the sky and Naruto stopped his attacks at the air to look at her.

"**EVEN HER?! NOTHING IS SACRED TO YOU CURSED DEAMONS? WE –SHALL- SEND YOU TO –OBLIVION-!" **He snarled again, and then ran towards Hinata, shouting more words in the other, strange language of his.

Despite the pain he felt after, falling from thirty meters of height, Yamato was capable of standing up quickly enough to take advantage of Naruto´s lapse in focus.

As Hinata fell into a shaky battle stance, ready to attempt to fend of Naruto should he choose to attack her, Yamato broke into a sprint after the jinchuruuki, a slip taking a slip of paper between his fingers.

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto charged towards her on all fours, snarling ferally as with every step the grass was consumed by the fiery flames of his fury. She readied herself to fight him, but her limbs were shacking terribly, both from the feeling of naruto´s charka and for the sheer brilliance of his figure in her byakugan sight.

Naruto was about to reach her, a red foam dripping from his mouth as he seemed to fall deeper into whatever possession he was under, when he suddenly let out a horrid roar, his aura banishing and then he feel on a dead faint, a panting Yamato behind him as a slip of paper burned with a green fire on Naruto´s back.

"W-what happened?" asked Hinata, kneeling to check on Naruto instinctively.

"I don't know…" Yamato was frowning as he spoke. Naruto´s behavior had been more than a simple case of going berserker like Jiraiya had described his possessions by the Kyuubi "as of now this mission is over. We must return him to Konoha so Tsunada-sama can check on him" He said Yamato, picking Naruto´s limp body and hoisting him over his shoulder.

Hinata looked worried at Naruto´s limp form, but followed quietly as he leaped into the tree towards Konoha.

"…_Naruto-kun…what happened to you?"_


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III  
**

Hinata hadn't been given a chance to check on Naruto, since as soon as they reached the gates of Konoha, Yamato had left to the hospital with him, and she had been forced to do the debriefing for the failed mission.

As the debriefing jounin asked her many question, she answered as quickly as possible, trying to get over with the procedure so see could see her crush.

She was worried. Even trough she knew about the Kyuubi, as sending her to face a possible Akatsuki attack without such knowledge would have put her into a disadvantage, the full horror of knowing that Naruto had a demon inside of him didn't settle down until those maddened red eyes glared at her while growling in alien tongues, and she knew that what had happened to Naruto was not within whatever parameters the seal he bore had been designed…he seemed possessed…but not against his will.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Asked Tsunade angrily, as she put Naruto into a stretcher and carried him into a operation room with Yamato´s help.

"We got split up. After several hour we found Naruto on the shore of a river, in pretty much this very condition. When he saw us he began to overflow with Kyuubi´s charka. I had to seal it, but the tag I used is burning up very quickly."

"You allowed your team to be separated??" She shouted furiously, glaring at Yamato. She took a deep breath "Never mind. I'll take care of you later. Help me here" The tag on Naruto´s back was almost gone now, and she was forced to put Naruto on the center of the operating room, a bare room filled with a complex array of seals to magnify the control of the medics using them to the incredible levels required to perform surgeries or other delicate rituals.

Yamato wondered why Tsunade was so insistent about taking care of Naruto personally, instead of allowing some nurses or something to help, but he quickly dismissed the thought. No other personnel, bar Tsunade, Jiraiya and himself were suited with dealing with the potential dangers that the Kyuubi represented. During an emergency the others would only get in the way.

But there was something bothering him.

"Tsunade-sama…during Naruto´s possession…he acted like a Horror Bearer…" Said Yamato, hesitantly. Tsunade immediately stopped what see was doing, and looked at Yamato, her face ghostly pale, eyes wide in horror.

During the age of legends, when the God of the Stars still watched over mankind, the term horror bearer was used to describe the men and women who lost control over their chakra and became heralds for dark, horrible _things_. Believed only meaningless superstition from a age of barbarism, most scholars gave little credit to the ancient writings detailing, sometimes with gritty details, the nature of such beings. Most of the tomes had been lost mysteriously, and the shinobi villages unanimously forbid the studies of such matters, yet the legends remained

However, experienced ninjas like Tsunade and to a lesser extent Yamato knew better, they knew why these legend were best buried. The establishment of Konoha as a hidden village was only possible by the destruction of one such man, Madara the Betrayer, founder of the Uchiha clan.

The full extent of Madara´s corruption was kept secret by the Shodai, as to protect the children of the Uchiha clan, who by then were little more than a handful of baby bastards, product of the betrayer's depravation and the soiling of innocent woman of the village. Despite all the pain Madara caused, Shodai was unable to kill his newborn offspring, being a man of compassion despite his fearsome skills as a warrior.

Even after Madara, other Horror Bearers appeared around the elemental nations periodically. Prophets of dark, bloody cults; raving madmen, depraved nobles, power hungry practitioners of kinjutsu, summoners of nightmares…

The horror bearer took many shapes, but they were all shared a common trait: their worship of what they call Chaos. Asking about chaos was a damming question, if there was one. No single man had been able to answer it without becoming a horror bearer himself.

The shinobi villages had death squads to hunt these men down, and it was among the daimio's of the elemental nations main reasons to keep the hidden villages well founded and supplied. In Konoha, such responsibility befell originally to the ROOT division, but the extreme measures that its commander, Danzou took in the persecution of horror bearers ended in the shutting down of the organization, and its responsibility being handed to the more traditional ANBU black ops.

"I…I may be wrong…it was most likely the Kyuubi…but he did say something about the "black hand of _chaos_"" he said, muttering the word chaos as if it would call forth something horrible. Yamato had only been sent against a Horror Bearer once…and the experience had been a nightmare.

Of three squads of elite ANBU, only he and two more survived. One was on a psiquiatric ward, and the other one had quit the ANBU corps to become academy instructor.

Tsunade didn't look too relived at hearing that, and with a grim face, she made three hand seals. The seals in the room glowed, for a moment, and Naruto stopped breathing.

"What the…?" Asked Yamato, astonished that Tsunade would kill Naruto over just a suspicion.

"I just placed him in stasis, to keep him unconscious. If he has become a horror bearer…we will need Jiraiya with us. He is the most experienced apart from Danzou when it comes to dealing with this things…and Danzou´s definition of dealing means killing them all and let kami sort them…Go get him, I have to feed charka to the room to keep him like this."

"I could have placed another tag on him" said Yamato, confused.

"The only stops the Kyuubi´s charka, not his own. Which means that even with a tag he could wake at any moment, and if has become a bearer…there is no telling the damage he could cause before we can contain him. If I learned something in the war with Iwa, is that no precaution is too extreme when dealing with something like that." Tsunade´s grim tone spoke volumes of the terrible thing she had experienced. The war with Iwa was remembered for the sheer cruelty that both sides unleashed, and times of turmoil like those made the horror bearer's numbers soar.

The war could have ended much, much worse, if it wasn't for the secret arrangements between the ROOT and it's Iwa counterpart, codenamed BRILLIANCE to keep cooperating in the hunt of taint despite the raging war. Besides, the Daimios while generally content in letting shinobis kill each other at their heart's content, had always made clear the proliferation of horror bearers in their domain would be held as sole responsibility of the hidden villages, and failing to hunt them down would mean the end of their support to the villages.

While hidden villages were powerful, a standing average of a couple thousand combat capable shinobi per village meant that they would fall within days before the hundreds of thousands men and woman the Daimios could call to battle, without counting priests, alchemists, scholars, seal masters, artificers, and other lesser profession capable of charka molding that inhabited the bustling cities of the elemental nations.

Charka molding was by no means a monopoly of the hidden villages, being something that almost anyone could do with little training. What set shinobi apart was that their particular mixture of charka techniques, physical prowess and grasp of subterfuge made them the most deadly force in the world, but still far from unbeatable.

"You could just sedate him" Said Yamato

"I could, but even with the Kyuubi supressed, his body has already adapted to a very fast metabolic rate. I wouldn't know the proper dosage…besides, if you would stop questioning your Hokage and get Jiraiya quickly, we could get this over with!" said Tsunade in annoyance, a vein popping on her forehead.

* * *

"You said that Uzumaki-san was "not fully himself" could you elaborate?" Asked the jounin tasked with debriefing, a very tall and thin man with a gaunt face who seemed well in his forties, especially because his graying hair and the wrinkles around his eyes. Like most veteran shinobi, he had deep bags under his eyes.

' _The life of a shinobi is meant to be short and end in a blaze of glory, not forgotten away in a desk job like this' _ Thought bitterly Nanoshi Haragane, as he waited patiently for the sad excuse of a shinobi in front of him give fumbling, stuttered description of her eventful mission _' what these Hyuugas had come to…back in my day pale eyed kunoichi were the stuff…ahh those ice goddess I fought alongside when assaulted hawk country…' _

"H-he was screaming in tongues…s-s-saying s-something about d-daemons and chaos…"

'_And when we took out the Kuraime clan…it was like seeing geishas dance…except bloodier and…' _Suddenly Nanoshi straightened like a rod in his seat and looked wide eyed at Hinata.

"Repeat that again" He commanded.

"…W-what?" asked Hinata, taken aback but the sudden change in humor of the debriefing officer.

"What did you just say? Repeat it!" He ordered again, loosing his patience. Kunoichi should not stutter! The girl in front of him was infuriating him.

"He was screaming…about d-daemons…and chaos"

'_shit, shit not here, not now, one of those here…one of those in my village…I need to warn the Hokage…no…she is with him now…it may be too late…Danzou will know how to deal with one of them. He was the expert back in the good days' _Thought the veteran frantically, leaping from his chair and out of the office in a hurry, leaving a very dumbfounded Hinata behind.

"…?" She asked herself, before deciding that now would be as good moment as any to check on Naruto.

* * *

"Ohhh…ahhh…mmm…beautiful…just beautiful…yessssssss…ohhh….that's the way…" Mumbled Jiraiya perversely as he peeked at the woman in the hot springs, a faint trickle of blood running down his nose while he took notes in a small notebook.

Yamato stumbled a little as he spotted the bizarre scene. No matter how many times he saw it, he could never fully believe how the man in front of him, who he knew personally to be one, if not the wisest man on the elemental nations after the third's death, and wielder of vast powers and secret, unique techniques, could act in such undignified ways.

"Excuse me, Honored Sage." He said respectfully. He had never really spoken to the man, and while he had seen the way the Hokage and Naruto addressed him, the memory of the battle of the Grassland of Shame during the war with Iwa, when the hermit had used a ritual technique of the like few were ever used in the war was enough to make him reconsider the thought of being casual with the grey haired pervert.

He shivered a little as he remembered the image of the man atop a hill overlooking the burning grasslands littered with bodies and tainted with blood, eyes blazing blue with burning power, hands spread to the skies as the very air crackled with sealing patterns summoned by pure force of will, and the black clouds swirling above him.

Yamato had been there, fighting for his very life as a chunnin against the superior forces of Iwa, when the entire battlefield fell silent, and all looked at the man that stood on that hill like a god.

"_**Souls of my enemies, essence of my foes…It is my will that you…must…BURN!"**_

He said, in a voice that roared like the very rocks and the very skies were chorusing it with Jiraiya, the glowing seals appeared in the Iwa shinobi skin and the very fabric of reality seemed to bend around them as they burned from the inside out, their eyes and mouths opening in a silent scream as their backs arched to the point of snapping bone, and then exploding in a gust of blue fire that consumed their bodies.

Only a few managed to resist the command and survive, but they were quickly eliminated. Somehow, Yamato had felt that killing those survivors was an atrocity worse that the slaughter Jiraiya created with the power of his words. Anyone that managed to survive something like that should have a well deserved second chance at living.

It was the only battle in which Jiraiya took part, as after the execution of that single, terrible technique he had fallen in a coma that lasted until the end of the war, but it had been one of the turning points of the war and was the first of many victories won by the leaf, leading to the Massacre of Barren Hill, were the fourth had, in a similar feat of ninjutsu mastery, vanquished the full remnant of the Iwa forces.

He had not been there but whatever the late Hokage did had to be damn epic, if Jiraiya´s feat was almost forgotten in the wake of his pupil accomplishment.

"Kiddo! What your problem? You interrupt the great Jiraiya´s research only to stay there with your eyes glazed over?" Asked Jiraiya annoyed, as he had given Yamato his attention a while ago and had been waiting for him to say something.

"Uh…ah! Yes, honored sage…im afraid the I will have to explain on the way…you are required at the hospital" He said quickly, turning to leave expecting the sage to follow.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere if you don't tell me what this about." Stated the hermit, striking a pose that wouldn't look too out of place on a six years old.

Yamato turned to look at the hermit, slightly annoyed with the man's lack of professionalism.

"It´s about Naruto…and the horrors" he said lowly, but loud enough for the hermit to catch on. Jiraiya´s hands immediately blurred, as he made hand seals at a dizzying speed even for a elite ANBU like Yamato, and vanished in a whirlwind of leaves.

Yamato was surprised to say the least. Teleportation jutsu were awfully imprecise and unpleasant to the user, specially over short distances. As one of his fellow ANBU eloquently said, it was like traveling trough a tunnel made of shit. Cold shit.

That's why only jounin were allowed to learn it, and even then most choose never to use it after their first use…also another reason for it's lack of use was the ever present rumors about jounin using it and never reaching their destination, or returning _changed._ Yamato didn't believe them, as they had never been confirmed, but he belonged to those that would rather avoid the technique. It really, _really_ was unpleasant.

That the hermit used it only to go to the hospital spoke volumes of his mastery over the ninja arts, or at least about his self control.

Choosing a more traditional mode of transportation, Yamato leaped into the nearest building and speed towards the hospital.

* * *

Tsunade was startled when she saw Jiraiya burst into the room in a cloud of smoke. Honestly, she was never one to meddle with the more esoteric parts of ninjutsu and during her early years as a ninja left that to Orochimaru, and to a lesser extent, Jiraiya, dedicating herself to the more noble art of healing, and straight ass-kicking.

She could beat Jiraiya or Orochimaru with a hand behind her back in a plain taijutsu match, and apart from bringing the dead back to life, there were few the ailments of the body and soul she could not heal, but despite that, she seriously hated the damn teleportation jutsu. How Jiraiya could use it so effectively was a mystery to her, even after in a drunken haze the man had tried to explain it to her. She was equally as drunk, so apart from something about "faith in the O_minisiah_" she didn't remember a word of the explanation.

"Care to explain why the kiddo is in stasis? And why tree boy came to me sprouting nonsense about _horrors _of all things? If this is some kind of joke I swear ill…" Started Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya shut up. You know better than to think anyone could kid about _that_. Specially when Naruto is concerned." Said Tsunade offended. " I sent him for the Uchiha boy…" she started explaining, only to be interrupted harshly by Jiraiya

"You _what? _How many times I told you to send ANBU after that brat. He is a _traitor. _Just like _he _was…"

"Naruto is not you. He is different…if someone can make someone change his ways is him. Just because you _failed _doesn't mean that he will too." She bit back, her eyes widening a little as she realized that she had crossed the line.

Jiraiya´s eyes flickered angrily.

"Ohhh. So the _drunken legendary sucker _will give me a lesson about idealism. You are many things, but _naïve?_ Bah…tell me what happened, so I can fix it, like I fix every one of your screw ups" He said bitterly.

"That was low Jiraiya…really low…this is not the moment…but this conversation is far form over." Just as she said that, Yamato entered the room.

"Ah, Yamato, please explain to Jiraiya what you said to me." Said Tsunade, still a fair share of bitterness on her tone.

Yamato looked at the two, not needing to be a ninja to sense the tension in the operation room, but decided that he didn't fell like meddling with the two most powerful ninja in the village and their personal issues, so he proceeded to make a very short explanation of the event leading to Naruto´s condition.

"…shit." Was all Jiraiya said, his face thoughtful. _'Minato assured me that the seal would made Naruto immune to the Kyuubi and the great enemy…has the beast found a way around it?'_

"Tsunade, dispel the stasis" he said, kneeling next to Naruto´s body. Tsunade did as told, and immediately his chest started to rise and fall again.

"Yamato, deactivate the tag."

"Are you sure? I had a lot of trouble containing him last time…"

"We are two sennin, and you're the Shodai´s blood runs in your veins. He won't be able to overwhelm us."

Yamato did as told, and immediately Naruto´s back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes blood red and unfocused. Jiraiya began making hand seals and muttering some low chant, but Naruto was by now trashing in pain.

"_armes lorai seret…armes lorai seret…"_

"Help me keep him still!" said Tsunade to Yamato, as they took hold of Naruto and tried to keep him pined in the ground, while a blue fire began to surround Jiraiya.

"_ominisiah olivin artes…soremm al kalay…"_

Naruto trashed even harder, his skin bubbling in boils that exploded in a gusto f blood and red chakra.

Tsunade and Yamato hissed as the charka touched them, leaving black patches in their skin.

"Hurry up! His charka is too poisonous, we won't last much longer!" Urged Tsunade between gritted teeth.

The seals in the room began to lit in a concentric pattern around Naruto, glowing a electric blue and humming like a huge engine.

"_**Ego et**_**_praesieo_****_,_**_** KAOS ABEO**__!" _shouted Jiraiya, slamming a finger on the center of the shiki fuujin. The seal glowed purple for a second, and Naruto´s skin rippled for a fleeting moment with dark, foul symbols, before vanishing again, so fast that not one of the present noticed.

"**Five pronged seal!"** yelled after removing his finger form the seal and then slamming his other hand around the seal

Naruto´s back arched even more, and then the red charka died down, while his body stopped spasming and his breathing became even again.

"What did you do?" asked Tsunade sharply, after checking the boy's vitals. She hadn't forgotten her previous conversation with the hermit.

"I used Ancient Ritual: Purification to cleanse his charka coils, and then the five pronged seal to stop further taint from the Kyuubi…"

"Ancient ritual?"

"The menace of the horrors is ancient, and it is spoken of in many texts predating the foundation of the ninja age. Back then horror bearers were more frequent, if less powerful, and specialized techniques were created to deal with such threats. The purification ritual I just used is one of the simplest, yet more potent ones. It closes shut the eight celestial gates, forces the remaining charka to leave the body, and then opens the gates again, ensuring a flow of new, untainted charka. However, with the Kyuubi presence, the ritual would have failed, so I also closed fully the seal, to keep any of the demon's charka from his charka coils."

* * *

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Konoha was a ruined village, purple flames burning endlessly the twisted buildings, spikes of bone and putrid flesh wrapping around the once colorful edifications, marring them with the dark colors of death. Bodies, flayed, mutilated, tortured beyond comprehension were impaled on the spikes protruding from the buildings, moaning in unending pain as the purple fire keep them alive so it's makers could mock their suffering.

The streets were slick with layer after layer of dried blood, and even more flowing from the tortured bodies. The sky was a sickly purple, twisting in unholy shapes that defied sanity, and the dim light of a pale sun bathed the hellish landscape in a faint glow that somehow managed to highlight the bleeding gashes and moaning faces of the tortured men and woman while leaving the rest of the village in darkness.

Naruto walked alongside the main road of Konoha, towards the Hokage building, a strange feeling of detachment protecting him from the nightmarish sight. A faint bubble of red energy crackled around him as the bone and blood soaked street creaked under his steps.

The Hokage monument had been defiled, the faces of all Hokage but the first and the fourth marred with unholy symbols.

The fourth's face was the same, but it's symbols had a odd, terrifying beauty to them, painted in golden and far more intricate that the others. It's eyes blazed with purple flame, and the regal expression Naruto remembered was replaced with a triumphant smirk.

In contrast, the first's face was full of hateful, disgusting symbols that hurt even to look at. A downcast, defeated expression was set in the first face, and rivers of blood flowed from the Shodai´s stone visage, like it was crying over his once beloved village, now turned into this den of corruption and suffering.

Naruto reached the Hokage monument, and sparing a empty gaze to the ravaged bodies of ninja that littered the doors, he entered it.

The tower had been repainted with blood, dying shinobi whispering to themselves as Naruto walked past them, as if he wasn't there. They painted words in dark tongues on the walls with their own blood as they died from gruesome injuries, crying and laughing at the same time, all trace of sanity long gone.

In his unnatural state of detachment, Naruto only wondered briefly what kind of enemy could have rendered elite jounin into such a state, but the though was quickly dismissed as he reached the door to the Hokage office.

The gates remained unsoiled of the symbols that tainted every wall of the tower, bar a single one, which despite its simplicity conveyed malice far greater than any of the more arcane ones. Naruto felt a shiver run trough his spine, as the red barrier surrounding him buckled briefly as he put his hand to the door to open it, just above the eight pointed star that had been burned deep into the wood.

As the gate opened, a gust of purple light washed away his barrier, and all went black.

* * *

"How do we know if it worked?" Asked Tsunade.

"It should, this ritual only has to possible outcomes. Either death or success." Answered Jiraiya, sparing a glance at Tsunade as he made annotations on his notebook while glancing at Naruto´s seal.

"What?! You mean this could have killed him?!" Asked Tsunade angrily, grabbing Jiraiya by his shoulder.

Jiraiya slapped her hand away, scowling.

"I know what I am doing Tsunade. You have never dealt with this sort of thing. At least not like I have" he said, staring at her straight in the eye.

Yamato watched the discussion silently, trying to remain unnoticed by the two living legends. His hand ached from the contact with the Kyuubi´s chakra and something was bothering him at the edge of his consciousness. Suddenly, he felt something off, and looked at Naruto.

"Stop being condescending with me! I was there too when…" She started, but suddenly a unnatural coldness rose in the room. The two turned to look at Naruto, as he was surrounded by purple light. Gashed appeared in his skin, forming horrid symbols in blood, surrounding the five pronged seal.

Yamato heard a chorus of mocking laughter filling the room, and having never faced such a manifestation of warp energy his mind shut down into merciful unconsciousness.

Naruto began to rise like a rag doll from the floor, angry whispers filling the operating chamber, while Tsunade stood petrified at the feeling, remembering a similar event many years past.

Flashback

"Dan! Dan! Don't die on me dammit!" She screamed as she poured more healing charka into the purplish, stinking wound that covered her beloved's navel.

The land around them was blackened and death, a unholy mist raising from the ground. Flies festered in a multitude of rotten bodies around, while ROOT members used fire jutsus to burn down the unnatural marsh.

"Tsunade, let go. We must burn the body before something happens" Said Jiraiya, his clothes tarnished and tainted with black, foul smelling blood. Orochimaru watched the scene with impassivity, his eyes glancing curiously the way the wound on Dan's body festered and rotted away despite Tsunade´s attempts.

"No! I can heal him!" She snapped at Jiraiya, her eyes glazed with tears.

Jiraiya´s eyes widened for a moment, and in a feat of pure reflex, he grabbed Tsunade by the shoulders and threw her away.

She raised herself from the pestilent ground, red with fury when she saw her beloved attacking Jiraiya and Orochimaru, flies gathering around him as tentacles exploded from his sickly skin in showers of and black blood.

Flashback End.

Once again history repeated itself, as Jiraiya reacted faster than her. Naruto opened his eyes, blazing with purple fire, and grinned. Not the feral grin of the Kyuubi, or the foxy one he normally used. It was a depraved grin, the smile of a being that lived to sate the darkest of lusts and the most horrid of perversions.

Jiraiya already had a Rasengan on his hand, and prepared to plunge it into Naruto´s navel, but the tainted energy of the warp gathered on the jinchuruuki´s own hand, forming a madly spinning purple Rasengan that screeched like a thousand tortured souls.

The two moved their hands at the unison, the two spheres clashing in a shower of and blue light.

They struggled against each other for dominance, Naruto´s grin growing wider and wider.

"Hehe…it's good to be back, sensei" Said Naruto with, a voice that was not fully his own.

Jiraiya eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

Danzo was a man scarred by years of witnessing horrors and fighting them with burning zeal. He had a unbending will, and the conviction that only trough strength and a iron fist could mankind's baser instinct be controlled long enough to progress. And as the most formidable shinobi village in the elemental nations, he had the firm belief that it was Konoha´s duty to use it's strength to impose order in the world and cleanse it from the taint he had spent an entire life warring against.

But now, old crippled by his many battles and devoid of the drive and energy of old, he was left to rot in the shadows. ROOT´s were disbanded because the third feared their power. The old fool feared that he would try to attain power to himself.

Power!

The only thing Danzou craved was order. To try and attain the rank of Hokage to himself would have been counterproductive. So now, he had to content himself with waiting. ROOts lived; the members of the shadowy organization knew their duty as much as him. They didn't live to serve the Hokage, but to eliminate taint wherever it appeared, just like the Shodai did when he founded the leaf.

ANBU black ops could take care of things for now, but his agents were always there, shadowing them, lending them assistance when the enemy was to powerful and then returning to the darkness.

He knew that it was only a matter of time. The taint was unpredictable. Certain times saw horror bearers appear by the droves, attempting to destroy everything in their path, while others were relative peaceful.

Since the war with Iwa, peace had reigned, bar the attack from the Kyuubi. Danzou was well versed in the shapes of the enemy. He wasn't sure why, but he and his subordinates could tell that the beast was not a agent of the horrors, that's why he had asked the jinchuruuki to be handed to him for training many a times, only to be denied by the third.

He didn't dwell on that long. One day the boy would find the taint, as most shinobi do if they live long enough, and then he would have another recruit. He had watched him, and knew that the vessel's personality would not allow him to ignore a treat like that of the horrors.

But before then, he was ready. His body was frail, but his mind had grown sharper. He had researched ancient, powerful techniques to fight the taint when ROOT´s was needed again.

He would be ready. ROOT´s would be ready.

Danzou was cut out of his musings by the two urgent knocks in his door.

Flicking his only hand, a ball on his desk began glowing, lighting his dark, nearly ascetic office.

"Come in" He said calmly.

A old, disheveled jounin entered, a expression of dread on his face.

Danzou found the face familiar… "_ahh yes… the destruction of the Kuraime clan… good times." _

He remembered fondly. Men were much more enjoyable foes than the Enemy. They had honour, reason…things that made battle worthwhile. Fighting the Enemy was just a effort of survival, a task that held to gratification but living to fight another day.

"Haragane is it? You were with the Hyuuga task force at Kuraime´s…" Asked Danzou.

The man looked surprised for a moment, probably not expecting him to remember something like that. Nanoshi was a green chunnin back then, merely fifteen.

However, as soon as the surprise came, it left, replaced by the prvius urgency.

"Yes. Lord Danzou! I heard something from a mission debriefing of the utmost importance, and Lady Tsunade was on the hospital…you are the only I know that has dealt with these things." He said, almost choking on his words.

"What its then?" Asked Danzou, his interest peaked.

"It seems that the Kyuubi boy returned from a mission…but they had to subdue him because he went berserker…he talked about…_chaos_"

Danzou´s eyes widened. Maybe he was wrong about the Kyuubi?

"Are you sure?" He said, raising himself from his seat, and taking a great scroll that lied next to his chair.

"Yes! And he is with Lady Tsunade right now!"

"Were?" Asked Danzou, strapping the scroll to his back with surprising ease for someone lacking an arm.

"They're at the hos--"

BBAAANNGG!!

A great explosion thundered in the distance, and Nanoshi paled.

"T-that came from the hospital." He stuttered.

Danzou eyes grew steely and reaching below his desk, he poured charka into a seal written in the wood, away from prying eyes, and then, he performed several single handed seals, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

_"It seems the waiting is over. The ROOTs of the leaf will see the light again." _Thought Danzou, as his body moved trough the chilling sea of the warp towards the konoha hospital.

* * *

Author´s Note: The Symphony of Hatred continues, as the setting is fully set for the events that will rock the ninja world, and the very galaxy.

This chapter was mostly a way for me to "adapt" the Narutoverse to the Warhammerverse. To do so, i had to take into acount the all reaching nature of chaos. It woukd have been unfluffy if a entire world of psykers knew nothing about the threats of chaos. So, some of the characters had to be change and "modified" to fit in the grim struggle for survival that is the 40th millemim. Please, after readinbg this, i ask of you to takeseveral things into acount.

This is AU in every sense of the world. In fact, you may think of it as a completely different history from were all the previus background on the series is void, or all that you read on other fanfictions.

So do away with the presumtions that "such and such charater are evil" "that the village is full of child moslesting peasants" "that konoha is ruled by a corrupt council." Konoha is a fascist regimen were the Hokage has abosolutely all the power and the council is are mere advisors and liasons between the population and the ruling kage.

You will learn more about the make up of this Warnarutoverse of mine as time goes by, but remember. If there is something that seems blantatly out of place or a raging plot hole, it will be explained later...or i would have to make 30000 word chapters...or sail trough a sea of flames.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"**Hehe is good to be back, sensei"** Grinned the possessed Naruto, purple foam dripping from his mouth as his teeth twisted into fangs. He pushed more power into his warp spawned Rasengan, that twisted with the images of a billion slaughters and screeched like uncountable tortured soul.

Jiraiya´s eyes widened in recognition.

"Foul Thing! How dare you!" He screamed, his eyes lighting up with blue fire as more power flowed into his Rasengan. Holy seals flickered around his own sphere, as the room began to swirl with the clashing energies, wisps of blue and purple lashing against the walls and the floor.

"**Hahaha! You never knew me at all! Even after all this time you still don't know the truth, how amusing!" **Said Naruto, his grin widening. The purple aura around him began to darken, and shadows started to flicker on the part of the room not invaded by Jiraiya´s own chakra, the massive amount of warp energy staring to erase the boundaries of reality.

"I WILL ERASE YOU! FOR TAINTING NARUTO AND DEFILING MINATO¨S MEMORY, YOU –**WILL**- DIE!! **GATE OF LIMITS: OPEN!"** Jiraiya´s muscles bulged beyond measure, and with a cry that cracked the walls of the room with his strength, he pushed the Rasengan forward.

Naruto´s eyes widened, before he was consumed by the swirling ball of energy.

Hinata was walking towards the hospital, when suddenly, an explosion wracked the building. She saw one of the walls burst open, and a figure shot trough it, crashing against a building next to it.

"Byakugan!"

She gasped in horror as she focused in the figure. It was Naruto but his chakra….his chakra was the most horrid, loathsome thing she had ever seen. Not the red, hate filled he displayed during their mission, but a purple that seemed to twist in maddening and terrible shapes.

She looked around, trying to see if any alarm signal had been sent, and no seeing anything, began to make hand seals.

"Fire Release: Flare!"

She spat an intensely glowing ball towards the sky. The flare would warn all shinobi in the village, that is, those that hadn't already felt the explosion. Then, she ran towards the hospital, fully intending in finding out what was going out, but not before turning off her byakugan so she wasn't forced to endure the sight of that horrible chakra.

**-Symphony of Hatred-**

Minato, servant of Slanesh, snarled as he stood from the crater he left on his impact.

"_How could that old fool be that powerful! No, the sannin isn't powerful; it is me who is weak. The Shattered One and the soul of that bastard spawn of mine are pounding away at the Five pronged seal. I need blood to sustain my hold on this pathetic flesh…"_ He looked around, and saw behind him one of the dwellers of the building he had almost completely destroyed with his crash. It was a woman, about twenty years old, a civilian obviously, since she was huddled on a corner, terrified of his power.

He chuckled.

"**hehehe, you don't know how lucky you are, wench…" **He moved in flash in front of her, and just as the woman opened her mouth to scream, he plunged his hand, crackling with tainted energies into her throat

Foul seal s began to write themselves in the woman's flesh as she began to bloat, reality bending itself around her. Minato removed his now bloodied hand from her mouth, and smothered the blood one the seal holding the Kyuubi, entrapping it and the five pronged seal in an eight pointed star.

The woman continued to twist, her mouth opening more and more until her body was little more than a gigantic maw from were a purple light shone, and then, the first came trough.

It was a monstrosity of twisted meat and snarling mouths, a hundred eyes glaring at everything with burning purple fire. It was the size of a horse, and minato wasted no time mounting on it, just in time for a massive sword to crash in the building. The monstrosity jumped away, even as the woman turned gateway continued spewing more monsters into the leaf.

Jiraiya stood atop of a large war toad the size of a small house, unwilling to summon Gamabunta in the middle of the village. He saw many ninjas pouring into the area, just as Tsunade landed next to him, winded and ruffled, probably having been thrown away by the explosion at the hospital.

"Tsunade, we need to evacuate all civilians before they are tainted. The Horror Bearer has already created a Gate" He said, grimly. This was not Jiraiya the pervert, or Jiraiya the toad hermit. This the Jiraiya that killed a thousand ninja with a single command from his voice, the Jiraiya few knew and lived to tell about. The hidden war against taint waged in the elemental nations was fought in a level not meant for normal men and ninja to witness, and as such, it had its own legends and rules. Jiraiya may be a legendary ninja to the normal populace, but against the horror bearers he was no legend, he was a God. No single bearer of taint had escaped him, even those that ROOT´s was unable to destroy.

Tsunade nodded, accepting Jiraiya´s command for once. For all their petty squabbles and her usual disdain towards him, she couldn't help but fell a thrill when she saw him like this, turned into this avatar of hidden knowledge's and forgotten powers. This was a man she, many times in the past, had thought she could love. Sadly, these outbursts of transcendent might were so few and far between that it was easy to forget the hermit's merit and tag him as a mere annoyance.

"RELEASE!" She shouted, bringing her hand in half seal just as she jumped from Jiraiya´s toad and making the seal on her forehead expand; covering her in strange geometrical patterns and making burst of green fire explode from her body. She trusted him. If Naruto was truly tainted, Jiraiya will not allow his sentiments get in the way of his duty, but if there was some way to save the boy, he would do it.

Beasts were already pouring from the ruins of the building, horrible beyond telling. Tsunade was not too concerned about that. The horrors by themselves weren't a threat, at least in the physical sense. They were strong and resilient, but stupid and single minded, and most trained gennin could dispatch one. The problem was that few men were trained to stand their fearsome nature and the dark energies that they exuded. The battle against those enemies was a matter of pure mental fortitude. She had seen chunnin dispatch dozens single-handedly and civilians stand against them while jounin and ANBU ran in fear. That didn't happened often, since physical and mental fortitude tend to go hand in hand, but it was a measure of why the war against taint required different training that every day ninja duties.

She landed in the ground with a thunderous crash, the earth wavering under her power. A creature approached her, snarling from misshapen limbs, but her fist vaporized it in a fine mist of black, foul smelling blood even before it made contact with its flesh. She walked with the deliberate calm of someone with the certain knowledge of the inferiority of his foes. She needed to rally the ninja pouring into the battlefield and destroy the dark gate.

She spared a hateful glare at the possessed Naruto as he leaped towards Jiraiya, craving the knowledge of how to utterly destroy the ethereal enemies that turned good man into those cruel shadows of themselves.

As she did, she could swear the attacking beast laughed at her, before she destroyed them mercilessly.

**-Simphony of Hatred-**

Minato launched himself outside the building mounted in a horror, his eyes blazing with purple tainted power.

"**Jiraiya, Jiraiya, Jiraiya, you think I am some horror mimicking Minato? I am Minato, I am the one who defiled a hundred maids to seal the Kyuubi into this body, the bastard spawn of mine and a thrice dammed wench bathed in the blood of her family. You were always so proud of me…hehehe. Every night I left the village to praise She-who-thirst. Every night I violated and destroyed the weaklings of this world in the name of chaos, cursing this pathetic village and the usurper that took Lord Madara rightful throne. But today I will avenge him, oh yes I will. I will make every man kneel in the glory of chaos, and I will offer the souls of the woman to the lady of whispers! And with the power of the shattered one, that you so kindly sealed, the very stars will follow!" **He said, as his steed leaped at the toad, whips of flesh crackling with purple fire lashing against it. The toad jumped high to avoid the attack, while the hermit began making hand seals.

"I couldn't care less about who you are. Only what you are matters now. ANCIENT TECHNIQUE: PURGING FIRE!" Jiraiya inhaled, and then spat a ball of blue fire towards Minato. Minato´s eyes widened in recognition of the jutsu. With his horror airborne, he couldn't dodge, so he jumped.

The ball crashed against the horror and imploded, consuming the horror as if had never existed, the only leftover several glowing seals that crackled for a moment were the ball hit before disappearing.

Minato landed on the ground, panting a little. His navel felt like it was on fire. He looked down, only to see the eight pointed star being burnt by a mix of crimson and blue fire. The essence of the shattered one inside was stopping him from calling upon the power of the dark ones, making the warp step, the "technique" that these mortal called thunder god impossible to use.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, seeing the markings on Naruto´s navel, and realization dawned on him. The Kyuubi´s and a pure human chakra were fighting the containment seals he had placed upon the shiki fuujin, and the possessed jinchuruuki had even draw the symbol of the taint to further fortify those seals, which means, that whatever the Kyuubi was doing was in detriment of the being possessing Naruto´s body.

He jumped from his toad, letting it dispel and ran towards Minato, eyes blazing. Two Rasengan formed on his hands and he jumped, ready to plunge them upon the tainted jinchuruuki.

"RASENGAN!"

Minato´s eyes widened for a second, before his face set in the visage of twisted hatred that only an enemy of all that is righteous could have. He rolled to the side, just as Jiraiya slammed into the ground, making it shake and explode with the power of the Rasengan. Minato performed several hand seals, wincing as the burning on his navel intensified. He couldn't manipulate this body's flesh as his old one, but he still had a vast arsenal of techniques to rely upon.

"**Witness the power of the warp, TROUGH ME!!" **

A shadow took shape in front of Minato, turning into a spectral horrendous dragon drooling purple fire, which raced towards Jiraiya.

The hermit climbed form the crater left by his attack just in time to see the warp monstrosity racing towards him. He gathered chakra to his feet, and jumped in a pillar of blue fire, the dragon twisting in the last moment to avoid the ground a pursue him. Jiraiya, unable to dodge air bound, was defenseless against the warp spawned monstrosity. His eyes blazing with blue fire, he shot a glance of pure unadulterated loathing at the possessed Naruto, who had severed one of his fingers and was using the blood spilling from the wound to rewrite the foul chaos symbols.

But just as his eyes made contact with the crimson and blue fire on Naruto´s navel, he heard a strange sound, a whisper, ancient and decrepit yet incomprehensibly pure, like the voice of a dying god.

"_Help him…" _It said, and Jiraiya on the edge of his vision saw the sillouete of a sickly double headed eagle for a fleeting moment.

He made a fast hand sing to replace himself, but for some reason the jutsu failed. He only had a moment to feel surprise.

The dragon crashed against him, and he felt his very soul being burnt by the warp spawned monstrosity. He was seen careening against the floor, purple fire surrounding him as he fell from the sky.

Finally, he crashed on the ground, unable to move as the warp fire consumed his soul. He could hear the chorus of laughter of the warp mocking him, the foul whispers of endless tortured soul clamoring for his surrender.

A sea of purple filled his vision, filled with billions of maddened eyes glaring at him only allowing trough the sight of Naruto advancing upon him, a perverse grin on his face.

"**Do you see how weak you are, sensei? The dark ones are the masters of the warp. They won't allow you to navigate in it to escape the wrath of their true servants. Those taint bearers you fought, the ones you took so much pride in defeating, were nothing compared with the powers I wield, even dimished as they are in this body, and my own power is nothing compared to lord Madara´s."**

Two tendrils of warp energy shot from Naruto, raising the still burning body of Jiraiya from the floor so its face was at eye level with the possessed jinchuruuki.

"**Before you become a plaything for the dark ones, let me show you what your prized student did, what the hero of this foolish village was, so you understand fully how little effort took me, a mere messenger of the dark ones to fool the best this world had to offer, and how meaningless is your struggle."**

A third tendril of warp power slammed into the forehead of the toad hermit and he saw.

How Minato´s once sincere grins turned into mocking smirks as soon as he turned his back.

How he prayed to dark gods and rejoiced in the suffering he caused.

How he disguised himself to commit rapes and murders, at first, and genocides and even more despicable crimes as he grew older.

He saw how he attacked Uzu no kuni, summoning terrible beings to do his bidding, and how he mutilated and defiled Naruto´s mother.

Again, and again, and again.

He saw him pleading to the council, feigning sorrow as he explained how to seal the Kyuubi trough human sacrifice. He was there, and even trough he knew that human sacrifices were only used in dark rituals, he trusted blindly in his prized pupil.

He saw how Minato turned, a lone tear on his eyes as the council accepted, only to see a depraved grin appear on his face as soon as nobody saw him.

And finally, how he baptized Naruto in the blood of the innocent and offered him to his foul gods.

Even as those images appeared, Jiraiya was consumed by hatred, a hatred that only a man that has suffered the ultimate of betrayals can feel. Even trough his soul was still burning, and his body was being consumed by the warp, he gathered all his willpower in his arm, and punched Minato in the face.

Minato was not even moved by the weak attack, and just laughed.

"**Ahh, strong willed to the end huh? There is only thing the dark ones enjoy more than a corruptible soul, and that is one incorruptible. Now, ill send you to meet them."** A blade of warp energy materialized on Minato´s hands, and he prepared to drive into the hermit's neck.

Jiraiya saw the blade approach even trough the sea of warp energy covering him, and looked straight into Naruto´s purple maddened eyes, feeling sorrow and hate and regret all in one.

"_I'm sorry boy; I should have trained you better…"_

Just as the tip of the blade made contact with his neck, time stood still, and he saw it again, the sickly, ghostly image of a two headed eagle, staring at him from behind Naruto.

"_You…must…help…him…...we…need…help..."_

The decrepit but noble voice said again with great effort, and Jiraiya´s eyes widened in recognition.

"_Ominisiah?" _he asked hesitantly.

The eagle cooked his two heads as if trying to remember, it's pale, almost dead eyes sparkling with some unknown thought.

"_Ominisiah? ...once…we……we were called that…many in…a…single…flesh…we were…...we must…you must……help us…unite"_ The eagle said, and it flew towards Jiraiya. A single, spectral feather desprended from the almost naked body of the dying bird, and it hovered softly until it landed on Jiraiya´s head.

Then time began again.

**-Symphony of Hatred-**

Hinata was running towards Naruto frantically, becoming increasingly unnerved as she began to hear inhuman screams and cries of pain fill the usually peaceful village. She had her byakugan deactivated, afraid of seeing more of that hideous purple energy she had seen filling Naruto´s body, so she could not know exactly what was happening, but she did note that strange figures were pouring from the building were Naruto had crashed.

She almost tripped on her feet when she saw one of those figures leap away from the building, chasing after a great toad that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"_If Jiraiya-sama is involved then this must be serious. I must hurry!"_ She thought, sending more chakra to her legs. However, she was forced to stop when a great shadow appeared in front of her.

Her eyes widened in panic, and in her haste to back away from the nightmare, she stumbled to the ground.

It was a great bird like thing, with a thousand long tentacles dripping purple ooze in the place of head. It wings, a rotten pink color like the rest of its body, had many misshapen eyes, looking at her. Eight taloned feet sustained the beast, placed in positions that should be anatomically impossible to all but a creature born out of the darkest fears of man.

The thing extended its wings, at the eyes in them glared at the unison at Hinata. The tentacles on its head reared back, revealing a circular maw filled with saber like teeth and a crackling purple fire beyond them.

Hinata mind awoke in that moment, her survival instincts overpowering her fear. With the practiced agility of a kunoichi, she back flipped gracefully from the ground, preparing to run towards the nearest emergency staging ground were ninja gathered in case of invasion from enemy forces. However, she only had time to take two steps forward before a lighting quick tentacle wrapped around her waist.

She howled in pain as the strange purple ooze burned her in a way that no normal acid could, searing until it reached the fringes of her soul. More tentacles wrapped around her, the pain becoming to intense to allow rational thought. Her eyes only caught sight of the maw opening above her head, the fire inside suddenly crackling with a chorus of voices pummeling at her sanity.

It took all her might to close her eyes, but just as she did, something wet landed on her face and the pain stopped.

She lay there, unwilling to comprehend what she had just gone trough, until a harsh voice raised her from her stupor.

"Stand up girl!"

She opened her eyes, seeing a bandaged figure above her. The beast that had attacked her was nowhere in sight, only a acrid scent the trace of it ever being there in the first place.

"W-what h-happened?" She asked, struggling to stand.

The figure witch now she could identify as a one eyed, one arm man, looked at her with distaste.

"What's your name?" He asked, ignoring her question. She eyes nervously how he began to grip tightly the tanto hanging at his side.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga" She answered nervously, finally having stood up. She noticed idly how despite having felt like she was being burned, her clothes were in perfect condition. "_Maybe it was a genjtusu? But it felt so real…" _She shuddered at the memory.

After hearing her name, the man let go of his blade.

"Hyuuga…you don't know how lucky you are girl. Any other would have to be purged." He said, and the way in which he said purged made her believe that he didn't mean anything friendly.

"go tell Hiashi that the dark ones are coming. We need him to help in the closure of a Gate"

Hinata was about to question the man's cryptic words, but he just vanished in swirl of leaves. Not wanting to face another of those creatures, and sensing the importance of the man's words, she made a great effort to put her concern for Naruto to the side for the moment.

"_Jiraiya-sama was there. There is nothing I can do for him that one of the sannin couldn't" _She thought to herself, disappointed at being useless to the man she admired above all else once more.

**-Symphony of Hatred-**

Tsunade had lost count of how many horrors she had annihilated before reaching the nearest staging ground. The building, totally inconspicuous to stop enemies from targeting them, was ablaze with activity. While she knew from previous experiences that the gate from were the horrors poured could only remain open for a certain amount of time, it was not uncommon for the creatures to use their victims to summon more of their numbers into a battle.

As it was, dozens of creatures and raving civilians were throwing themselves at the building, surely feeling the shinobi barricaded inside. She knew that the horrors had a predisposition to targeting those with large chakra pools.

She saw a particularly large horror ramming against the side of the building, shrugging of the fireballs coming from the windows as possessed civilians threw at them pieces of their own bodies that exploded against the walls in showers of black blood and purple fire.

She snarled in fury, as she exploded into a frenzied charge towards the enemies swarming to the building. Her fists moved like lighting, causing shockwaves that vaporized entire ranks of possessed men and horrors in one hit. The air thundered with each blow and the earth shock beneath her feet.

She was Tsunade the Destroyer. Healing had no place in the war against taint, for the enemy targeted the soul, not the body. She had lost everything she loved to the Great enemy. Her brother, turned into a hellish spawn of blood thirst. Her lover, becoming a creature of decay and disease. Her teammate, obsessed with obscure knowledge's that drove him to madness and treason. Even her granduncle, the Shodai himself, had succumbed to the taint in the end, leaving to wage war against it to never return.

To her whatever dark powers were responsible for taint were the ultimate enemy, entities against who she spared nothing but the deepest hatred, and her chakra coils burned with that searing hate, increasing her already formidable might to the level of a force of nature.

She never had the wisdom of Jiraiya, nor his unflinching resolve, but just like him, she had never failed to exact revenge on the forces of taint that had taken something from her, and today she was the Hokage of Konoha, and they were taking away her citizens.

She somersaulted trough the air, dodging a piece of flesh thrown her way, and gathered chakra around her. The air crackled with green energy and the veins on her body bulged, before with an explosion she felt like a comet of vengeance upon the hordes of enemies.

She crashed against them, blood and guts exploding everywhere. The staging building was repainted with the blood of daemons and possessed men, while the shinobi inside, taking advantage of the distraction caused by their Hokage, threw themselves out of the windows into the fray, flocking to the great monstrosity trying to level the building to destroy it once and for all.

Tsunade continued her carnage, her eyes almost closed to avoid the sight of a familiar face amongst the possessed men that could weaken her drive.

The great monstrosity was trashing as two dozen shinobis poured fire and lighting jutsus into its body, trashing angrily against them until its shape began to waver only to finally dissipate from the material realm.

The remaining horrors began to flee seeking easier victims to feed upon, but not many managed to escape before being destroyed by Tsunade or the shinobi.

Finally an eerie calm descended upon the area, only cut by the distant screams of he stragglers that didn't evacuate the area quickly enough and the inhuman howls of more beast pouring from the gate.

Tsunade approached one a kunoichi who seemed to be barking orders left and right.

"MOVE MAGGOTS! THOSE THINGS ARE NOT VILLAGUERS, THEY ARE NOT MEN, AND ABOVE ALL THEY DON´T DESERVE PITY. BURN ALL OF THE BODIES NOW! YOU KID STOP PUKING AND GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! I DON´T GIVE A DAMN THAT SHE WAS YOUR MOTHER! BURN THE BODY NOW!!" The woman yelled. Tsunade noted that she was covered in far more blood than any of the others shinobi.

"Who put you in charge bitch? They were under some gentjutsu! We can't kill them like that, they're innocent people!" Protested one of the shinobis

The woman reached for a kunai from her trench coat, and was about to throw it at the man when she felt someone grip her wrist.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A …." She started, turning to look at Tsunade. "h-hokage-sama" she said, her voice suddenly failing.

"You will not attack a fellow shinobi in a time of war, Anko" warned Tsunade seriously, letting go of her wrist.

"Tsunade-sama thanks kami you're here. This bitch wants us to hunt down civilians that are obviously under a gentjutsu!" said one of the shinobi running towards her, a simple seventeen year old in a chunnin vest.

"They are not under a gentjutsu. Listen and listen well all of you!" yelled Tsunade, and all of the shinobi formed in front of her.

"We are attack by an enemy force, whose nature would take too long to explain now. This is all you need to know: The area between the hospital, the eastern training ground, this staging ground and the southern staging ground are as of now under lockup. Anything you see that isn't wearing a shinobi plate in this are must be killed at once. If you see any wounded shinobi wandering alone in the area you must approach with caution and execute them if they displays aggressive behavior. Operate in teams of four; never wander into the area alone. If you are attacked by any creature you are allowed to use all means to destroy it, including forbidden techniques. Any bodies in the area must be burned without exception. I need two teams to go to the southern staging ground and find forces to set up a perimeter. No enemy must leave the area! This is of the vital importance, the enemy must be keep contained. It can subvert the civilians against us and even the shinobi if given time." She explained seriously. "Also, be warned. Any shinobi trying to flee the area is to be executed for dereliction of duty. This threat surpasses by far anything you have ever faced, and because of that, there can be no hesitation! No doubt! No cowardice!" She bellowed.

The assembled shinobi seemed shaken by the fierceness of the speech, before a bolt of purple fire shot one of them, vaporizing his head.

"INCOMMING!" yelled one of the shinobi. Tsunade turned around to see a mass of horrors charging towards the staging ground. She prepared herself, as the air began to crackle as the shinobi prepared their jutsus

"CHARGE! FOR KONOHA!" The shinobi sprung into action, and the air crackled with lighting bolts, fireballs, water dragons, wind jutsus, pieces of burning daemon flesh, and the screams and howls of the warriors and demons.

Anko was almost grinning a she danced trough the daemons, two kunais in her hands cutting them in ways a skilled sword master would be hard pressed to match. She had been forced to see this horrors day by day when she was in Orochimaru´s tutelage, and if anything, it only built up her willingness to destroy them. Just as she was going to destroy him.

She saw one of the gennin turn around and run away, and with a flick of wrist, a kunai impaled the thirteen year old in the skull.

"YOU HEARD THE HOKAGE! NOT ONE STEP BACKWARDS!" She yelled, and the warriors around her redoubled their efforts. She held no pity for the boy. They were shinobis –granted, nowadays most gennin expected it to be all play- but the power of a shinobi didn't come for free and if they didn't stand their ground when the village was in danger, then they deserved death.

Just as she was about to resume her carnage, a golden light shone far in the distance towards the hospital, and a wave of massive chakra descended upon her. The demons howled and hesitated for a moment, a moment that they paid for dearly

Tsunade saw the light even as she downed another score of horrors with her fists and her eyes widened.

"_Jiraiya…don't you dare die on us…" _She thought, afraid of losing one of her last loved ones._  
_

**-Sympony of Hatred-**

_**A/N: **__I'm sorry for the long delay. Exams have been tough lately, and I don't have much free time. However, I enjoy I lot writing this, so I will continue, albeit slowly. I am very happy at my reviews, hell, not a single flame. Well, I suppose I will get some flames for this chapter…I am not fully satisfied with it, but meh, if I wait to be fully satisfied before posting then you guys would never get to read anything written by me, hehehe._

_I hope you enjoy it, and if you can spare a few seconds, review. Or commissar Anko will put you in trial for Gross Laziness!_

_**Nest Chapter: **__The Order of the Lily and the 17th Khudai regiment join Fabricator General Tabris´s Task Force, while He-Who--Was-Once-Itachi makes his appearance. Also, the Jiraiya becomes something never seen in the elemental nations. The Symphony of Hatred continues._


End file.
